Princess and the Weasel
by brendabond
Summary: "This is the love you said was 'complicated? I hate to tell you but Naruto is about as complicated as a wet paper bag."  When Itachi is raised from the dead, he knows exactly what he needs to do.  ItachixHinata  Read and review!
1. Author's Opening Words

Author's Note.

You're really not supposed to do this, but if you keep quiet I will. Now, I want to warn perspective readers, there are **SPOILERS **if you only watch the animes. **MONSTER SPOILERS **if you only watch the English dubbed episodes. I am current with the MANGA. (Mostly, LOL. I don't need to tell you how crazy I am) I get wordy, I like back story, I'm a stupid sucker for it. If you are reading simply for romance, likely, you'll have some reading ahead of you. Probably, there will be no actual fighting. I like my characters to spar, but fight? A war? Gahd, no. So, train, yes, show off a little, you bet. Get out there and tear the enemy a new one? We'll see, but I'd rather leave that to Kishimoto.

Also, I want to note that I started this story just to write a lemon. *sigh* And to overcome my blush reflex. So, there WILL be lemon-y citrus salad, and fluff. I promise. *shakes hand at impassive heavens* Alas, I couldn't just write a lemon. I blame the fact that I am a hopeless romantic at heart, even though I suspect my husband would disagree…LOL So, here goes. Thank you, Kishimoto-sama for making such a fun universe to play in. Thanks also to my best friend, who doesn't read fan-fic, but supports me anyway, Lee Ann. I love you, beautiful.

**DISCLAIMER: Do you see Hinata and Naruto settling down and making the cutest babies in Fire Country? No? Then I cannot possibly have any stake in Naruto, and make no money from this at all.**

Go read already!

Itachi is 5 feet 8 inches - Hinata is 5'2.5" - contrast/Kisame is 6'4"

ROFL - Hinata is even shorter than I am, and Itachi is just a few inches taller.

BEGIN - Itachi Born

5 Years - The Kids are born / Konoha Attacked by 9 tails - Kakashi 14

7 Years - Graduate Academy / Hinata 2

10 Years Chunin / Hinata 5

13 ANBU - Kakashi still ANBU - check. / Hinata 8

15 Years (thereabouts) Itachi kills clan, leaving Sasuke a sad little brother / Hinata given to Kuranai for training (10).

18 Years - Sasuke runs off with Orochimaru / Hinata 13

21 Years - Sasuke kills Itachi / Hinata 16.. Current-ish

(weeks (?) later) Sasuke crashes the Kage Summit - Itachi 'resurrected'


	2. Death is Only the Beginning

**AN/ **I am re-re-writing this. This will actually be like the fourth re-write. A little background before you get started: I started this story just a few weeks after the panel where we see a resurrected Itachi. I've always loved Hinata, and I've always loved pure unadulterated crack. LOL

SO.. I will be straying from the manga quite a bit (understatement). I like my heroines to be a little stronger, and honestly, to me, most Hinata fics make me upset. Does no one else appreciate that she's not a crying 13 year old anymore? So, although she'll still be shy, she's grown up some. Itachi, I feel he's always portrayed as a hard assed killer. *le sigh* No one with eyelashes so nice could ever be so stone cold. If you've read my work before, this may remind you of my Apperception. I mean, the style, not the story. LOL

* * *

**Death is Only the Beginning**

_Carry on, you will always remember  
__Carry on, nothing equals the splendor  
__The center lights around your vanity  
__But surely heaven waits for you - Carry on My Wayward Son by Kansas_

I woke up. Just like any other morning I'd ever experienced, yet this was different. For one, wasn't I dead? My memories flooded in - I remembered giving Sasukewhat protection I could, and my blood, warm and sticky on the crumbled walls where I lay dying. The coppery taste in my mouth as I coughed my final breaths. Yes, I should be dead. Tears of frustration stung my tightly closed eyes. Dear Kami, when will it ever be enough for you?

"I can sense you're awake, yeah." Deideira's voice was soft and the tone was light and joking. A colossal world-sized joke, since he'd died before I did.

I stirred, but kept my eyes closed, "How am I awake, and how are you here?" My voice was heavy with the extreme unease I was feeling. I was at anyone's mercy. I couldn't activate the sharingan anymore. I did not want to remember that I was almost wholly blind.

Deideira shrugged, judging from the noise his clothing made, "Sasori figures Orochimaru raised us from the dead. That puppet bastard is probably right, un." He paused, "Last I remember, I blew my self up trying to kill your asshole brother, yeah. Get this, I feel great, though. You know how my scope eye used to ache? It feels like it did before I started using it, yeah."

My brow furreled, Damn that snake bastard! Couldn't he be happy with corrupting my brother? And isn't he dead? "I killed him with Amaterasu."

Grunting, Deidera answered, "Guess it didn't take, un."

With the news that Sasori was also alive, I had to believe that Orochimaru had lived too. I sure as hell had no idea how, though. Fucking Sasuke! Well, I could only be shldish for so loing. Opening my eyes was the fisrt step. Though the room was dark, I noted as I forced my body up from it's recline, that I could see. Not just see, but see as I did before my sharingan manifested. I couldn't stop my smile. I wanted to cry out of sheer relief and joy, but managed to push the emotion down. Besides, there was no way in hell that I'd cry with Deideira standing over me. I ran my hands down my body, and silently admitted that like my compatriot, I felt great.

Laughing, Deideira clapped me lightly on the back. "You look surprised. Don't worry if you feel like you don't have any chakra, yeah. This room is heavily warded. You're the last to awaken, un."

"Can we escape?"

"Escape, un?"

"I do not stutter."

"Neither do I! Yeah! Weren't you listening? I said we have just enough chakra to keep us moving, un."

Putting my feet on the floor, I prepared to stand in Kami knows how long. "I don't need chakra to escape."

A loud laugh from the other side of the room made my head turn, "Kazuku?"

"Aye," his deep voice confirmed. "I'm with you on the escape, but I can't even get my stitching to wiggle. I had a nice long life before I met yuou guys."

Quickly scanning the room, I was brought up short by, "Pain? Is that you?"

The shining rinnegan was the only thing I could identify on the shrunken old man who leaned on the wall. "This is my real appearance, Itachi." Nagato frowned, "That being true, I doubt I could help you escape. Without my chakra, I can't even move without assistance. I am only Nagato now, old friend."

"How far the mighty have fallen, yeah." Deidara agreed with our old leader, "Sasori is out being questioned right now, un. Everyone who kicked the bucket, alive again."

I walked around, feeling walls, looking closely at the door, "Kakuzu? You don't wish to go? Hard to believe you've grown timid in your old age."

"I can kick your ass, Uchiha. No chakra means no genjutsu to save yourself from me. They have guards. Kisame watches our cell. He has not been impaired. We all remember his levels, he could take us all apart. Besides that, if Orochimaru is still alive… I don't need a snake flavored death again so soon after he so kindly raised my carcass." Kakuzu glowered at his cell mates.

I stood looking at the ceiling. Kakuzu was right, of course. A ninja didn't reach old age if they're not intelligent as well as strong. "What of Sasori?"

"What about him, yeah" Deidara questioned.

"Where is he?"

"Remember that baka, Tobi? He's really…"

"Madara." I spat the name like a curse. Damn you, Sasuke! Can't you do anything right?

"Right, un. Anyway, he came in and took Sasori for questioning just this morning. He woke first, yeah. A couple of days ago."

Nagato sagged against the wall until it looked like that was the only thing standing between him and an undignified lump on the floor. Apparently the ressurection jutsu hadn't worked any rejouvination magic on him. Right then, I decided that I, Uchiha Itachi, did n;t want to be here. Stuck in a room of broken old men and sad lick-spittles. I did not need thier help, I only wanted... I sighed wearily, I only wanted to go home.

That dumb ass Sasuke had only kept to his traitorous ways. I thought ridding him of Orochimaru's influence would be enough. That and purposefully not killing him. I can't believe my methods didn't work. I only wanted to die the traitor's death I felt I deserved. Was that so much to ask for? It was obvious to me that Sasuke had now fully gone over to the enemy. He hadn't stopped behaving like a fool with his death. Too bad. I winced at the thought of facing Konoha. I cursed my own momentary lack of courage. At the very least, I'd die at their hands the second he appeared in the Hokage's Tower. First things first, I must escape. Kisame will help, I need to talk to him. I gave a determined nod to no one. Raising my hand to pound on the door, I prepared to ask my friend for help.

_**Meanwhile, in Konoha… **_

**Hinata**

I waited, hands clutched behind me, for the Lady Hokage to finish. Tsunade had been expounding on our upcoming duties as emergency medics for at least fifteen minutes longer than nessasary. I snuck a look at Ino, and smiled as she blinked slowly. Ino was definitely fading fast. Kiba must have kept her up all night. I felt a sudden urge to savagely poke her in the side.

"In conclusion," Tsunade sounded like she meant it this time, and I retrained my gaze. "Six hour shifts once the war hits Fire borders. Six on, twelve off, barring emergency. Shizune has been ordered to clear a room for you two to share in the ward we had roped off for remodeling. It's sound enough. Intel suggests that Madara isn't ready to move right now, and it'll take him awhile to get here even under the best circumstances. You've got your orders. Please keep yourselves out of trouble, and ready to act on a moment's notice." The Hokage's chair turned away from them, "Now get out of here, go have fun, this is the last chance you'll have for a little while."

"Hai," we spoke in unison, and turned to walk out. Softly closing the door, I started down the hallway to check in at the hospital.

"Hinata!" Ino's sweet voice nearly put me on edge, "I wanted to talk to you for a minute, want to grab lunch?"

"Sure, Ino, can we meet at the Tea House in ten minutes or so? I really need to check my schedule at the hospital." I love working in the hospital. I especially loved working in the OB/GYN and Maternity wards when I did. My father even encouraged it, and in reality, I agreed with my overbearing father about this: It was making me more friendly and open. More the heiress that I should be to keep the family running smoothly when my father passed.

"Sure," Ino gave a small wave, "See you in ten."

Returning the wave, I jogged to the hospital. It's close to the Tower, but I dodn't like to keep people waiting. Taking the steps up in bounds, I slowed to a walk once inside. Greeting the admitting nurses, I continued down the halls to the Woman's Wing. That isn't what it's called, but with a whole village of stubborn male ninja, the name sort-of stuck. I couldn't help but display my sunniest smile as I nodded to patients. It was a small ward, since the village is geared toward war and patching up soldiers, but where you find men, you find women. And where you find a man and woman you will shortly need a place where babies could be born. Plus, Konoha has a large civilian population.

I went into a door marked 'Nurse Station 12' and checked over the schedule for the next two weeks. I was only working two days a week, it seemed, but I found I didn't mind. Anything to help out. Poking my head into a few rooms, I exchanged a few words with the women inside. With a sense of time slipping away, I bid the nurses good-bye. Eat with Ino, then meet with the boys to train. I tapped my watch with my index finger, right on time! With that thought, I made my way to the Tea House.

Walking into the café, I had no problem finding Ino. She always stood out no matter where she was or what she was doing. Sometimes I wished I could stand out just once. With a smile, I shuffled into the booth opposite Ino. "Thanks for waiting for me, Ino. Did you order?"

"Ah, no, not yet." Ino looked embarrassed. "Have you been here before?"

"Yeah, Shino-kun likes quiet, and they allow Akamaru, so Kiba-kun likes it here, too. I love their spinach quiche."

"Mmm." Ino shot a look at me from under her lashes. She looked a little uncomfortable. "Let's order."

The waitress came and left, and we sat breathing in the soft scent of tea. Ino smiled, "Tea always relaxes me."

"Mmm. Me too." I sat my tea quietly back on it's saucer. "It's obvious you want to tell me something, Ino."

The other girl looked surprised. "Yeah, you know, Kiba and I had a date, and, well, we went to the Pouch."

I groaned, "You took Kiba-kun drinking?"

"Too bad you weren't around last night, believe me, I'll know better," Ino's grin faltered, "Anyway, with a couple of drinks in him, I asked how catching up with Sasuke went."

I colored. I sensed what was coming next. I just hoped Ino didn't know the whole story, or at least the parts of the story that were important to one Hinata Hyuga. "Please, continue."

"Right. He told me..he said that Sakura told Naruto-kun she loved him, and to come back to the village with her." Ino blushed, "I'm so sorry, Hinata."

"It's ok, Ino. I'm not upset. He told her he didn't believe her. I heard it all already."

"But, isn't that who you like?"

"As long as I can remember." I shrugged, the akward subject making me feel like everyone was staring. "But, Ino, Sakura wasn't doing it for Naruto-kun, or not totally. She was hoping to save Sasuke. I don't know why she would think giving herself away would have any difference to Naruto-kun. I know he knows her better than that. He wants a girl who is true to herself. I think that's why he said no."

Ino's eyes widened at my admission, "I wouldn't have expected that from you."

I nodded sadly. Flagging the waitress, I spoke once again, "Ino, I'm not feeling well, please enjoy your meal on me today." Ino nodded mutely as I spoke to the waitress, "I'm not feeling well, please wrap mine to go, and prepare the check, I'm paying for my friend, as well."

The waitress moved off with a small bow. I stood, "I only wanted to add one last thing. Please try not to hurt Kiba-kun's feelings, Ino. Have a nice day." I paid the bill, and took my lunch to my team's favorite training area, a grassy patch just outside the village gate. Settling in to wait, I unwrapped the quiche, and poked it with a fork.

I was glad Ino didn't seem to know about my failed confession to Naruto. It had seemed like the best time to say 'I love you'. With a whimper I slumped, I was going to die. The tears that had threatened earlier slipped from my eyes now. I was glad Ino didn't know she'd confessed, and didn't know he'd never answered. In my lower moments I thought he didn't even care enough to tell me to get lost. In my better, I thought he'd never even heard. Being in love wasn't supposed to be this hard, was it?

**Itachi**

Kisame opened the door, "Keep it down."

"I need to use the facilities, Kisame." My midnight eyes offered no chance to say no.

Kisame ducked out of the warded room and pulled out a heavy metal set of collar and cuffs out of a nearby box. "These are chakra cuffs, Itachi. Put them on, then you can get to the head. Knock when you're ready." He put the collar set in my hands, "It's been bloody boring without you, I am glad you're alive." Kisame's voice was low for my ears only as he swung the heavy door closed.

I opened the collar and snapped it on. Instantly, I felt sick, like I could barely move. This was disrupting my flow even more than the warded room. Or was it the combination of both wards? I'd know soon enough. "Deidara, cuff me."

"Didn't know you swung that way, my man."

I smiled, "I didn't know you did, either."

"Whoa, un, looks like the revival fixed your sense of humor, yeah!" With a click, the cuffs closed my hands together.

Reaching the bound hands up, I knocked and Kisame opened the doors, "Ready?"

"Yes."

"Let's go."

We walked down a dank corridor. Nothing against Pain, Amegakure isn't the Village Hidden in the Rain for nothing. "You want to talk, Itachi?"

"Yes, facilities first though, I feel sick."

"You're still sick? Kabuto said you should be fine, now. You're seeing ok, right?"

"So that sick snake man did raise me?"

"Yes and no. Kabuto merged with Orochimaru. He was a shrimp roll short before, but now?" Kisame shook his head, "He's a fuckin' piece of work."

"Kisame, listen, you know me. I don't belong here, I only had one goal, and It's been met. Let me go. Please."

Kisame stopped me with his large hand, "Itachi, I love you like a brother. We were the only duo that could work together for more than an hour without fighting. But, I would think Madara's plan would be up your alley. No more war, mindless automatons. We live in the lap of luxury. No more 'what about Sasuke', who is a complete and total ass, by the way. No more hoping for peace, we will have it. Peace! Think of it, Itachi."

"And what about you, Kisame? One of the seven swordsmen, with no sword, I might add. Where is our pet?"

"The eight-tails has it. For now."

"And what about the blood in your veins? No war means no use for you, doesn't it? You who wants to show everyone what you can do? Without battle," I grinned at my oversized companion, "You will die of boredom."

Kisame nodded, "We know what buttons to hit, don't we?"

"Indeed."

"The toilet is there, Itachi. You'll need your hands free to piss." Kisame smiled, all his shark-like teeth gleaming in the poor light, "Kabuto let something slip. This one piece of advice is free. Don't ever come against me again, Uchiha. I will fight you, not because Madara should win, or because I want peace, but because it will be a glorious war." He locked his yellow eyes to my dark blue, "Do not die, Itachi. Kabuto can resurrect you and make you come back if you're dead. His new improved jutsu doesn't make you mindless. It makes you whole. The binding would have been done to you tomorrow. Go in peace, brother." With his speech over, he opened the manacles and gave them back to me. "Bury these, don't you dare make my life harder than it has to be."

I nodded. He quickly clasped my shoulder, and I disappeared into the bathroom. The light pouring though the solitary window warmed me. I would need to keep the chakra restraining collar on until I got away from the Village. I couldn't risk the flare of chakra giving me away until I was far from sentries. Applying my strength to the window, I propped it open and slid out. Good man Kisame, ground floor. Take care, friend.

Once outside the building, I took off the shirt, and ripped it in half. Wrapping the loose cuffs in to a bulky parcel with one half, the other I tied around my neck like a kerchief to hide the collar. No use giving anyone something more to talk about than a half-dressed man walking out of Ame. I wished I could use genjutsu. With a smile for the stray thought, I walked at a pace that hopefully indicated that I wasn't running away from something.

I leapt through the canopy. Glad after a full day's travel that I heard nothing behind me. Surely it wouldn't have taken long for Madara to figure out I was gone. Even though I knew it was useless, I hoped that the old man would just write me off. Or better, send one of the others after me. I had buried the Chakra bonds a day and a half ago. Now, I was moving as fast as I could though the jungle that separated Fire from Rain. Chakra staining my feet, I exhilarated in the feeling of freedom. It had been so long since I'd felt anything like it. Not since before I'd been made ANBU.

On the other hand, going to Konoha was going to feel like pouring salt into an open wound. I desperately wanted to know more about the state of the politics in Konoha. I knew the Hokage. Tsunade-sama had voluntarily left the village after her intended died. Everyone called it a retreat. I thought there was promise there for me. There was a woman who knew bone-deep grief. The elders were going to be the problem. Idly, I wondered if those old fools were still the power under the power, or if the Hokage actually ruled the way she needed to. I'd been glad to learn about the summit that killed Danzo. That had been the talk of the last village I'd stopped at. Apparently my brother wasn't a completely useless tool. Good for him.

I gave a great deal of thought to Sasuke. I analyzed the last fight I had with my brother. Surely, I could use that information as a bargaining chip. I thought too about my time as a big brother. I had tried to cut Sasuke out, but it only served to carve his notch even deeper. It was all part of the Uchiha charm. We were possessive to a fault. With a snort, I decided to stop the line of thought. It was getting me depressed.

Instead, I ruminated on what I could do to make sure the powers that be and the villagers - both civilian and shinobi alike - accept me into everyday village life. I was an Uchiha. My kekkei genkai alone would lend a lot of weight. I fully planned to restart the clan just like I had wanted for Sasuke. Also, I knew more about the enemy than anyone. Maybe the biggest chip I had was the fact that I had the truth on my side. Even with all I did as an Akatsuki, I never directly harmed Konoha. Oh, I'd gone there to check things out, but I'd been ultimately turned away. No harm, no foul. Besides, I only had the best intentions. Sasuke should have my power, to return a hero, to be the Uchiha the village could be proud to have. That dream seemed impossible now but I could try to make things right. Maybe, just maybe, Sasuke would come back, too. With a start, I saw the border post. A series of hand signs later, I entered Konoha unnoticed.

…_**Back in Ame**_

**Madara**

I stared at the ceiling, my dark mood evident to the others in the room. My thoughts were on the two Uchiha boys. I had not asked Kabuto to resurrect anyone, least of all that do-gooder, Itachi. Done was done, though, and you don't scrap a project just because someone messes your plans.

That oaf, Kisame! I hope he's regretting his decision to help the boy escape. Lukily, I did still have some of my best operatives back, and they'd all re-pledged and had the loyalty jutsu preformed on them. Since I had already tied Sasuke to my side, I now had to get just one more piece to start this game. The eight-tails, damn the man! I tapped my fingers heavily on my desk, first things first.

"Sasuke, I have some news for you."

"Hn."

"Don't be that way, my boy." I teased, "If you had things to do over again, do you think you'd still kill your brother?"

"Killed him the first time, no need to do it again, Madara. What game are we playing?"

I waggled my finger at him, "A game you may not like, but never the less…" I raised my voice, "Sasori?"

A very young looking man strode into the room, red hair blazing in the morning light.

"Yes, Leader-sama?" The man tipped his head to the older man behind the desk.

"Sasuke, I'd like you to meet Akasuna no Sasori, our very own puppet master."

Sasuke's eyes widened, "He's dead."

"I assure you, I am not dead." Sasori turned his bored eyes toward the window.

"Madara, don't play with me, you will regret it. Itachi lives?"

I smiled under the mask, "Itachi lives, Sasuke. I suspect he's in Konoha as we speak."

Sasuke grunted, and lifted fingers to his face in the signs that would teleport him to the village below. He flickered out in embers.

"Letting your ace in the hole go?" Sasori's lidded brown eyes turned back to meet mine.

"I am merely sending a terrier to hunt a weasel." I could feel my own eyes spinning in lazy pinwheels. _Finally, things begin to go right._

* * *

AN/ New readers, I'm glad you could join. Old readers, I've fixed most of the errors and consolidated a couple of the chapters. Hopefully, my flow will be better. If you wish to beta, please PM me. You will have to know more than I do! Please review, it's easier than ever!


	3. A Fateful Peep Show

**Chapter 2 - A Fateful Peep Show**

_If my body was on fire  
__Ooh, you'd watch me burn down in flames  
__You said you loved me, you're a liar  
__Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby - Grenade by Bruno Mars_

**Itachi**

I stood on a low branch that should have been shorn long ago. It reached almost all the way to the walls of Konoha. It was early, the pink of dawn, and not quite time for me to make myself known, so I settled back to watch the sunrise over the Village.

Out of habit, I checked my surroundings. Just in the distance, the gates were being cranked open to allow merchants and the like to do business. I detected no shinobi in the woods, so no missions were coming in. I smiled. It had always been my favorite part about leaving - getting back.

I closed my eyes, trying to mentally prepare myself for a long day ahead of me, when I felt a sizable chakra signature leave the gates. I looked up; it seemed like a woman. Idly, I watched her jog out toward me, and stop under the tree I was occupying. I shook my head. She could have felt me if she was thinking about it. I wasn't trying especially hard to remain hidden.

She sank to the dewy grass, and seemingly watched the sunrise. I frowned, I had no idea why, but for some reason I watched the kunoichi enjoy her morning. The dawn was still and peaceful. Everything was going well, she had not moved for ten minutes, and I stopped paying her any attention. Instead, I thought about what I was going to be doing and I mentally dozed, just keeping an eye one her. That was until she stood up and drew her hands over her head to stretch.

_What the hell is she doing there? _I wondered as I watched the girl contort herself. She was very pretty, and I enjoyed the show for what it was worth. If I was going to die soon, I might as well take the time to relish my last moments. Her long hair, I couldn't tell if it was black or brown in the early morning light, fell in a slip of darkness to her mid-back. It swung, obligingly working on it's own to uncover and hide her body in tantalizing sweeps. She seemed to be on the short side, maybe only reaching my chest. I did not use my height to intimidate a person, that was for sure.

Focusing on the girl, not using the sharingan for fear she might feel the chakra spike, I watched her stretch. As she twisted my way, I saw the shine of a protector tied around her slender neck. Could she be limbering up? Gods above and below, that couldn't be part of standard training now! My heart picked up pace as I watched the woman dance.

It _was_ a dance of sorts, although she had started putting in strikes and kicks. No one moved that lightly. No one but…I stared down at the girl who had stopped for a moment with a light blush of exertion on her face. Her eyes. She was a Hyuga!

My head moved as I felt another chakra signature move into range. The boy was about my height, wearing a coat with the hood down. His spiky hair stood like a scared cats. On his brow was his protector, and I figured the boy was her teammate. I smirked at the boy's good fortune. They spoke quietly, I could not hear them, and then started away at a steady ground-eating pace around the village walls. _Thank you, Kami. _

Now I can get going. I was glad the girl had not felt my presence; her Byakugan would have uncovered me for sure. With a sigh of relief, I abandoned all attempts at masking and gathered myself to leap from the high branch to the village wall. I had a meeting to arrange.

It all happened the way I thought it would. ANBU were what they were; and I needed to be brought to the Hokage. They fell on me as soon as I got within twenty feet of the hokage's tower.

"Who are you?" the voice was almost familiar to me, it was coming from a tall man with a wolf mask.

A woman in painted cat mask gasped, "He's Itachi Uchiha! Capture and subdue!"

I calmly put up my hands and the ring of ANBU nervously fingered their weapons. "I will come willingly on the condition that you wake your Hokage. I wish to speak with her." I allowed my sharingan to light, showing them I meant what I said, and no one would stop me otherwise.

"We'll take you inside, please disable your sharingan, Uchiha."

I turned it off, and the man and woman in the lead each took an arm and we walked in a tight group into the tower. Once inside, one of them peeled off, and ran up the winding stair that led to the Hokage's personal rooms. I remembered this walk well. I had not been in the tower in six long years and I was finding the familiar sights to be a balm to my spirit.

In the tiny anteroom, we stood, waiting for the summons. The first person I saw was a woman in a simple kimono, black tied in white, and I mentally smiled, she had a mesh shirt of all things underneath. So, this woman was also shinobi. I consciously felt her chakra levels, they were average, yet steady. Medic-nin or specialized training? I reminded myself to stop sizing up the people around me. It is going to be a hard habit to break. I was so used to having to know in an instant how to beat or immobilize an opponent. I have been a criminal for too long. The thought made me frown harder at the woman.

"I am Shizune, the Hokage's personal assistant." Her voice was shaking a little, and I didn't blame her. While I was fighting my emotions back down to make my face impassive once again, she spoke, "While we wait for the Lady Hokage, I would ask your intentions."

"Right now, I intend to let you all live." I watched the glorified secretary narrow her eyes, "Also, I intend to surrender myself to the Hokage, if she ever gets here."

The narrowed eyes widened in surprise, "Who do you think you are?"

"I am Uchiha Itachi. I thought that was agreed on."

"We thought you were dead, Itachi-san."

Now the woman's actions made more sense, she knew I had been dead. "How can I convince you of my identity? I suppose I could be a shadow clone. However, I have only met one other who could so perfectly duplicate their chakra signature, your own Uzumaki. Alternatively, an elaborate duplicate, maybe a high-level henge, like the one I used before to almost defeat the Copy Nin Kakashi? I assure you. I am alive, Shizune-san. I will offer proofs to the Hokage."

"Here I am, boy." Tsunade looked angry. "Do not make threats you cannot back up." She jerked her head at the heavy office doors, "Do I need to be protected from you?"

"No, I have stated that I would surrender to you."

"Very well, let's get a look at you, Uchiha." She opened the door, and I followed her in. "If I were you, I'd be raging." Tsunade's voice was rough honey, like her eyes.

I stared at her, "No one knows more about stilling emotions than me, Lady Hokage." My midnight eyes didn't bleed into sharingan red as she had probably been thinking they would when I continued, "Are you the true power here, Godaime?"

"It's my duty to the people of Konoha to sabotage the elders," she announced in a very sing-song voice. She smiled then rummaged in her desk. Pulling forth a bottle of Sake, she took a swallow, "Want some?"

Shaking my head, I had heard she was legendary in areas _other_ than medicine. I answered, "I don't drink. What are your plans for me?"

"You are an S-Class missing-nin from my village." She shrugged, "Who was doing his duty." She sighed then, resting her head in her hand, "The elders have their hands all over your set-up. Danzo is dead, so there is no more secrecy in regards to your actions. They were ordered by him and backed by the elders. We shall never know if there were actual plans for a coup d'etat. Even if you had such knowledge, who could confirm or deny? Almost everyone who had their hands in that mess is dead, now. In that vein, we do have highly classified documents detailing your 'mission'." She studied me for a moment. "You're looking remarkably well for being dead."

I decided to ignore the tiny dig, "Then it looks as I should be pardoned. Lady Hokage, I do not want to fight anymore. Please, let me lead my life in peace, it's always been my heart's desire." My face would have heated if I weren't holding my emotions in a crushing grip.

"If that's what you want, then there are documents that will need to be drawn up and signed. You will be formally relieved of your ANBU rank. A civilian." She frowned, "There is war coming, Itachi-san."

I nodded sadly, "And if I must defend myself, I shall. I will defend Konoha, but I will not go find targets to fight."

"Your final answer?"

"Yes."

The lady hokage stood, offering her hand to me, "Then by the power entrusted to me by the people of Konoha, I grant you amnesty in Konohagakure. Welcome home, Itachi."

She offered me a seat, and regained her own, "We have a lot to hammer out before I call the elders in here."

"Yes, there are a few points of interest you should know."

"About Madara? The Akatsuki? Being resurrected?"

I nodded, "Yes, I will give you freely whatever information you desire. There are a few others of a personal nature, as well."

"Personal nature?" Tsunade's eyes widened slightly.

I looked her directly in those eyes, "I need to start rebuilding my clan."

"I'm flattered, but a little too old for you, sonny."

"There is someone who will have the best genetic chance in passing down my kekkei genkai."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed dangerously, "I don't arrange marriages, Uchiha-san."

A laugh bubbled up from deep inside, the first honest laugh I'd enjoyed in quite a while, "No need, Lady Tsunade, I am renown as having genius intelligence, patience and," I showed a cocky grin, "Konan always said I was too pretty for my own good." I thought back to the girl at the gate, her white eyes shining in the early light.

Tsunade didn't deny it. She cast appraising eyes on me before chuckling herself. "Well, best of luck to you, invite me to the wedding." She took another swallow of the sake, and we got down to haggling our new pact.

It took two hours to finish up with Tsunade. A further ninety minutes to draw up the contracts with the elders. I could not help glaring. I knew they earned just as much blame as I had for killing my clan. Thoughtfully, I listened to the terms of my first week of 'house arrest'.

"You will be staying at the hospital for a day or two before we can safely announce your amnesty." Tsunade sounded tired, but steadfast, "Since I have work, and Shizune is busy for a few days, I will assign Hyuga Hinata to give you a full physical and to be your companion until you get a house in the Uchiha compound up and running."

The elders stared between Tsunade and me with looks of horror, "Princess Tsunade, no, I don't think it's proper for Hinata-san to be with the boy. She is…"

"She is a shinobi in service to and a trusted medic of Konoha. Your objections are noted, however. If these's any fuss from Hiashi-san, he can take it up with me." Her eyes flashed with indignation, "You are dismissed if everything else meets your approval." The clan elders nodded and stood. They knew that they'd made grave mistakes picking sides with Danzo. Payback is a bitch. They had a Hokage who wouldn't be led by the nose anymore. I watched them with barely hidden distain. "Raging yet, Itachi-san?"

"Not anymore, Lady Tsunade. Tell me why the elders are upset about Hinata-chan." I watched the blonde flick her fingers at the door.

"You know her?" I nodded, "Of course you would. Well, she is the heiress to Hyuga Clan. You know that. Clan politics have always been like a sticker bush in a mire."

"I think I know what's wrong. That old blowhard wouldn't want his precious princess to associate with the clan killer." My words were hard and bitter.

"You did kill your clan, Itachi. No one could forget that, and no one will let you forget it, either. You'd better keep that in mind. However, Hinata-chan has a unique ability to defy her father. He's made it no secret that she was supposed to have killed herself decently years ago, so her sister could take the mantle of heiress. But lately, she has grown strong, and even 'that old blowhard' has given her kudos. She cannot forget the time she spent in the world, knowing people, pain and happiness as only an outcast can. She should make a good friend for you." Tsunade paused and raised her voice, "Kuromaru?"

A young genin stuck his head in, "Y-yes, Lady Hokage?"

"Please find Hinata-san. She is to report here immediately."

I watched the boy scamper away, and remembered when I was that young and eager to please. "I'll be glad to get to know her again. She probably doesn't remember our families discussing inter-clan business over picnic lunches." A smile formed, "She was a little cutie." I wish I'd known that in just over twenty minutes I'd be cursing my luck once again.

**Hinata**

"Kiba-kun, it's not that heavy!" I blushed as my teammate gave me yet another death stare.

"Then why aren't you carrying it? Or get one of the Hyuga lackeys to carry your junk to the hospital. Do you know how far away you live from there?"

Smiling prettily, I turned up the charm, "Kiba-kun, you said you'd help, and it's just one chest." It really was the only way to get him to cooperate.

Shino butted in, "She's never going to let us go until it's done, so lift."

"I wouldn't do this for my own mother." Kiba lifted his side.

I grabbed my hanging case, and held the door to my room open for 'my' boys, "You don't love her as much as you love me."

"Damn straight." Kiba's head cocked toward the front of the house, "Someone's here."

"Lots of people are here," Shino gave the chest a rough jiggle. "Let's move, and you can ease your curiosity, slacker."

With a groan, the ninken master backed down the hall. I walked forward keeping pace with my helpers. I heard the knocking on the compound doors, now, and scurrying feet of servants moving to answer. "Welcome, what can I do for you?" _Ah_, I thought, _Kazuko-san_. I picked up the pace when I heard the young voice answer, "I am here to ask Hinata-san to join the Hokage."

"Here I am, Kazuko-san. Thank you." I turned my words toward the young genin, "Thank you as well, please tell the Lady Tsunade I will be there shortly." The young boy ran off, and Kazuko held the door for me and my companions.

"I'm so sorry, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun. I'll meet you at the hospital as soon as I can." I laid my heavy hanging case on top of the chest, "Just tell the admitting nurse what you're doing, and they will assist you. Thank you so much!"

Kiba and Shino watched as I jogged off toward the Hokage Tower. "I feel like a pack mule."

Shino glanced at his teammate and sighed. "Let's just go, we'll torture Hinata-chan later."

Kiba smiled, displaying his unusually sharp teeth, "It's a date." I laughed as their voices retreated from hearing range.

_**In the Hokage's Office… **_

I fidgeted nervously. Tsunade looked up from her paperwork, as Tonton snoozed on the large desk. "You asked for me, Lady Tsunade?"

"Yes, Hinata. You are going to be on a personal mission for a few days. Nothing that should interfere with your life too much, I hope."

She proffered a scroll and I reached to take it, "This is for your father, if he gets upset."

"Ge-gets upset?" I gulped down a sudden fear.

"You are to be companion to Uchiha Itachi. He is currently waiting for you to perform a full physical exam in examination room seven."

"Companion?" Then I processed the rest, "Itachi-san?" My voice was high and screechy. "Wh-what is he doing here? I was there when we found his body. He-he's dead!"

"How will you examine him if he's dead, Hinata?" Tsunade smiled at me as I quaked quietly. She motioned me to sit, "Here's the short of it…"

I listened to Tsunade tell me that not only was Itachi-san alive but also cleared of charges, and granted amnesty in Konoha. I snuck a look at the small scroll in my hands. It didn't seem like enough of a defense. Father was going to be furious. At least it was not my fault this time.

"Do you understand your mission, now, Hinata?"

"Yes, Lady Hokage, I understand. Top-secret for a week and he is to remain chakra masked unless it is in defense of his or my life. And that is only if I fail to keep him safe within Konoha's walls. I won't fail."

"You're dismissed, Hinata."

I closed the door softly behind myself, and then leaned against it breathing deeply to regain some sort of composure. My gaze turned downward as I momentarily lost myself in old memories. He used to be so nice to me; we would picnic with his family by the lake. Sasuke and I were the same age, and Itachi would grumble, but end up keeping us entertained. Hanabi was just an infant at the time. I wonder if he has changed.

I walked the few blocks to the hospital. "Good morning, Fumiko-san. Did you see Kiba-kun?"

"Yes, Hinata-san, he and Shino-san delivered your chest, and asked me to extend their apologies, but they had to leave."

I nodded, it was all for the best, since I had a new mission. Mission. Maybe if I kept thinking of it that way, I could stay detached. How could he have murdered his whole family? Orders or not. It was wrong. "All right then, thank you."

Exam room seven. The boy I had known or the cold-blooded killer. Which one was in there? I desperately hoped he could put the cold-blooded part far behind him. Trying to put the trepidation behind myself, I tapped on the door and swung it open.

* * *

**AN/ **Ahh, So I may have made it all a little too simple, but Itachi needs to be here, and, really who wouldn't rather have the even tempered Itachi in Konoha more than that ass-hat, Sasuke? LOL Don't flame me for hating Sasuke, ok? I promise to be nice-_ish_. On a related note, I want to apologize in advance if the characters get a little OOC. But, since it's my story, I'm not gonna cry over it. I've also taken out most unnecessary Japanese words and phrases. You've noticed I am still using a few honorifics, and it's entirely possible I've missed some in the re-write. If you don't know what anything means, please drop me a note.

Actually, review anyway ~ there's a good fangirl! Thanks for reading!


	4. Medically Necessary

**Chapter 3 - Medically Necessary**

_You've got my life in the palm of your hands  
Come and save me now  
I know you can, I know you can - Turn Me On by David Guetta feat. Nikki Minaj_

**Itachi**

I sat in the remainders of my Akatsuki gear: dark blue pants with white stirrups over matching shoes. My top was missing, but I'd appropriated a substitute from a wash line in one of the boarder towns. It was tight, tighter than I liked to wear, a dark blue that made my eyes look like their true midnight hue. I pulled my hair out of its elastic, and combed it through with my fingers. The long black locks were lank, but a shower would have to wait.

I lay back on the paper covered exam table. It was cold, but little things like that hadn't bothered me in a long time. I thought back to this morning and my odd decision to tell Tsunade that I wanted to build the clan. Honestly, I had no idea why I'd mentioned it. Maybe the girl I'd seen. That had to be it. I understood that the Sharingan was an offshoot from the Byakugan, and that marring a Hyuga would provide the very best chance of getting sharingan user children.

She had to have been branch house, being outside the village and on active duty. Tsunade had mentioned Hinata was a kunoichi, but I figured it was the way my father and mother had been. The kind that never went on outside missions, and would only be used in grave emergencies. The kind that I would have become if my father had been given his way. So, I dismissed the little girl I knew, and thought about the stunning beauty I'd seen. Maybe I could ask about her when Hinata-chan got here for the physical.

I heard the timid knock at the door and tensed. I felt an active and healthy, not to mention almost familiar, chakra signature outside, the largest I had felt since I'd been waiting. The door inched open, and I forced myself to relax. I knew this girl from before. Shy and sweet, she was no harm to me.

"Itachi-san, I am Hinata." She walked fully into the room, and my eyes widened uncontrollably. Fighting surprise back was harder than expected. It was her? The pretty girl by the gate this morning was her? Kami! Honestly, I don't deserve this!

Managing to regain at least a little control, I looked at the girl who was twisting her fingers and avoiding my eyes. Her hair was indigo I saw and her eyes weren't purely white, they had a lavender tint. Her skin was perfect, her features even and classical. Her doe eyes kept her from being just pretty, and moved her to beautiful. I sucked in a breath. Surely this was going to be one of the biggest hurdles in my life, _but the challenge_! It had always been about the challenge, hasn't it?

"Uchiha-san?" Her voice was just as delicate as her body.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly, "I was distracted." I steadied my voice. "You've grown, Hina-chan."

She smiled, making the room seem lighter for it's presence. "It's been six years, Itachi," with a tiny shrug she added, "I'm sixteen, there's been a lot of growing to do. I am surprised you remember me."

"I am sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable, Hina-chan."

"I don't know that you can help that. You're infamous, a village taboo. But, the Hokage trusts you, so I will try my best to show the same courtesy. I will be your hostess for a little while, Itachi-san. I've been told that you're to stay here until you get things settled in the compound. I have quarters in the hospital right now, so if it pleases you, you may be my roommate since Ino is being directed to stay home until you leave."

"War prep?"

"I don't know that I can talk to you about that," she bowed with a flush on her cheeks, "Sorry, Itachi-san."

I waved her concern away, "Can I take a shower?" There was no way I wanted her to feel me up when I felt like I'd been rolling in dirt. I had my pride, after all. Her eyes snapped up to mine, and her ears turned red, "You can just call me Itachi, if I can call you Hina?" I felt she'd get more comfortable if she could pretend we were childhood friends again.

"Hina?" her blush recessed, "I used to call you Itchy."

I chuckled, "Don't you think I'm a little old to be Itchy?"

"Then I am too old to be little Hina-chan, Itachi. If it makes you feel better, you can take a shower. I will call down to get a towel and a robe." She put on her professional face.

I was glad, "Thanks, Hinata." I walked to the bath, and disrobed. As I heard Hinata alert housekeeping, I turned the water on full and steaming hot. I thought of her out there. Sitting on that little stool, her clipboard sitting on the counter. When had she grown up?

I felt something I'd not in a long while, a stir of desire. It would be harder to get the clan's approval, but if I could find father's old documents, it would be so worth it. I knew she had all but been disowned before I'd even left, right around when Sasuke and she started the academy. A week. That's what she said, a week, and she would be my constant companion. Surely I could get somewhere within that time.

I scrubbed himself mercilessly, days of hard travel had made me tired and dirty. The hot water wasn't helping the sleepiness. With a wry grin, I soaped my hair, rubbing the scalp until it tingled. Hinata. I was worth the clan heir, if only I could make her understand. Hearing the door open and Hinata speaking softly to someone signaled that my towel and robe were here. I turned off the shower and wrung my hair, then wiped the extra moisture from my body with the blade of my fingers.

With a knock, Hinata told me that my towel and robe were sitting on the counter next to the door. "I'll keep my back turned." I almost wished she wanted to be brazen, see the S-Class criminal in all his glory. _Nah, I'm being melodramatic, and rather single minded, especially for me_, I rued silently. I opened the door a crack, and found the neatly folded fabric close to hand, "Thank you, I'll be out in a minute."

I toweled, combing my hair straight with just fingers. Throwing the robe around my shoulders, I tied it tightly. I re-entered the main exam room in a cloud of steam.

Hinata was wearing a steady blush as she snapped on a set of latex gloves.

"I am clean, Hinata," I tried to joke.

"Hospital policy." Her professional face firmly attached and her voice was steady, "Go ahead and have a seat on the table."

I did so, and Hinata continued, "Please untie your robe, Itachi. Don't worry, I've done this a hundred times, I will make it brief."

It was my turn to blush. My mind really was one track today. I tried to think of her as that tiny timid ten year old, but it was hard. Her soft hands cupped my face as she tested my vision. 'Better than expected.' Peered into my throat and ears. Took my temperature and heart rate. And then the worst possible thing, "All right, Itachi, please drop your robe. You may remain seated for a minute while I check your lungs."

Drop my robe. Right. A physical. I could do this! Hey, why the hell didn't she just use medical jutsu on me? I shrugged the robe off my shoulders, and she gently pulled it down in back. She pushed the stethoscope to my bare skin, and I hissed. "It's a little cold? Sorry, it'll warm up." I thought that she was laughing at me. She moved it in a slow spiral, and asked me to cough or breathe at intervals. She came around and pressed the now warm metal against my chest and repeated the process.

"Lungs seem fine, which is good, considering. Naruto-kun says you were sick when he saw you."

"Very. I was only hanging on by a thread when Sasuke found me."

She nodded, "I am glad to hear that. Itachi, you'll need to stand, please."

Stand? What the hell was she talking about? If I stood…I'd be naked. Damn! I'm an adult!

_She's very pretty._

_Shut up._

I gathered up my shredded courage, and stood. Hinata pressed her fingers into my kidney and stomach. Running them down in a hard smooth line she murmured under her breath, "Everything seems good." I clamped down on myself. I did not want to get aroused during a physical. Weren't there any ugly or male doctors?

"Good, Itachi, everything feels healthy, go ahead and put your robe back on. I've just got to test your reflexes, and then run a little medical jutsu though you to confirm." She snapped off her gloves, and turned away. I used all my flaunted speed to get back into the accursed robe. She wrote notes on her clip board as I settled myself back on the papery surface of the exam table. Scooting her stool around with her ankle, she grabbed a tiny hammer from a drawer. I endured the undignified smacks and my twitching arms and legs with as much grace as I could muster.

"If you don't mind, I am going to touch your chest for the jutsu."

"No, I don't mind." Too late for minding.

I spread the material open slightly, and she settled her palm on my sternum. "Hontai Saizu no Jutsu." (Body Sizing technique) Blue chakra lit her fingers, "I learned this from Naruto-kun. His teacher taught him, and I saw it could be used for medical purposes as opposed to what Naruto-kun had said Lord Jiraiya was using it for."

I couldn't keep my mouth shut, "What does it do?"

"Pretty much what it sounds like. Gives full measurements. Height and weight included."

"Why would someone need a jutsu like that?"

"You've heard of the Icha-Icha books?"

"I had forgotten! Lord Jiraiya the infamous Pervy Sage."

Hinata's blush came back, "That's the one. He made it for 'research' as Naruto-kun says. Well, I'm done. Do you have any clothes you can change into?" She bent over her clip board, scribbling furiously.

"Just the ones I was wearing earlier, I didn't really leave under pleasant circumstances."

"It's only for a little while, Itachi. I'll take you to our room and then I can do some shopping for you."

**Hinata**

I was pretty proud I hadn't passed out. For as nervous as I had been standing outside the door before even seeing him, I thought I was doing pretty damn good. After all, I had, as I'd said, done this a hundred times. No reason for growing flustered. But, there was something different about the boy who used to give me piggy-back rides and chastise Sasuke for throwing dirt. I smiled at that memory, I had gotten so dirty, and we'd been playing, but no one had thought to ask if there was any trouble.

Maybe that was the reason. I _knew_ him. I remembered when the aftermath of the massacre was over, and I'd heard that _Itchy_ had done it. I'd felt sick, couldn't believe that he'd just trip off-line like that. Earlier today I'd been told that he didn't have a choice, it was that or let others do the deed. Also, he hadn't been alone, like the stories all said. He had done those things, even Itachi admitted his guilt and accepted the hate of the village. But, now, there were certain truths, things the village could no longer afford to hide.

Him being on their side, even as a non-com, was a humongous advantage. He wouldn't be welcomed back with open arms, that would have been impossible. But, with time and patience, and a little compassion, he might someday be tolerated. Yes, I could help protect this man.

Then, I thought back to the exam. He'd twitched every time I touched him. His face looked impassive, but I was trained to be observant, and his eyes held barely controlled panic. Could he have been afraid of me? That would be a new one. I always had to prove myself. I was deadly, but I looked like a pushover. Kunoichi rule one, look ineffectual. I had that in spades with my lushly padded breasts and long hair, not to mention my embarrasingly adorable blushes.

Could it be that he was not sure of my experience? No, that wasn't it, he'd been friendly and open before I started the exam. A thought hit me like a brick. He could have found me attractive. Well, it was bound to happen sometime, right? I giggled lightly but it seemed to reach Itachi's ears.

"What's so funny, Hinata?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking…" A beat, "I wasn't sure what kind of clothes you'd like to wear."

"I can't leave?" Itachi moved out of the bathroom.

"Well, Lady Tsunade did say to keep you here. She can't let anyone see you until they announce your amnesty."

"I could wear a henge," Itachi smiled in a smug king of way, "I'm good at mind tricks."

"Riiight, but no." I tapped my fingers together, thinking, "Maybe I could cast a henge on you, and you can come. You must promise not to use any jutsu at all, please, Itachi. You promised the Hokage."

He stood in the exam room, pulling ineffectually at the too tight shirt. I may be shy and sweet, but I am still teenager enough to enjoy a sexy man looking adorable. "I've never let anyone cast an illusion on me, Hinata, be gentle."

"What shall we do with you, then?" I wondered aloud.

"I heard blondes have more fun."

I glanced up, surprised at the suggestion. There were blondes in Konoha, but it wasn't common, "Isn't it the point to blend?" Itachi shrugged; I guess it really didn't matter. I smiled, "Blonde would be fun." Making the appropriate hand signs I cast my chakra at the man in front of me. Now there was a blonde haired, blue eyed Itachi look alike in too-tight shirt.

Looking in the mirror, he laughed, "Deidara would have kittens if he saw you make me into him."

"Deidara? Oh, that Akatsuki guy with the hands?" I shuddered at the image of those grotesque hands. "No," I blushed wildly, "you look a little like my friend, Naruto-kun."

"No one will see me for me, that's fine." He flipped his ponytail over his shoulder, "Do I have money?"

"I doubt it. At least, I wasn't given any." I shook my head. "We can go to the bank, and make a withdrawal from my funds. Konoha will pay me back." I didn't mention that I had no intention of asking for the money back.

Itachi nodded, and I realized he must have come to the conclusion that any Uchiha money was Konoha's now anyway. "Then, we should get going."

I held the door open, and pulled down the No Entry sign to stick it to the other side. I smiled brightly at him, and we left for downtown.

**Itachi**

Walking just to the side of Hinata I really gave this situation some thought. I didn't have any money. That was going to hinder me for a little while. I should go to Tsunade and demand some funds. How was I supposed to get the family house clean? It'd been at least three years since anyone had lived there. I didn't mind hard work, though. Maybe Hinata could help? She had to hang around the village until my amnesty was announced as my guide anyway.

"Hinata, would you be willing to help me get some of my life in order?"

"If I can, I will." She looked at me, her soft lavender eyes shining, "What were you thinking?"

"I need clothes. Just a few changes will do for now."

"Which is why we're not still in the hospital…," she frowned a little at me.

"Sorry, thinking aloud. I really wanted to know if you'd help me clean the clan house?"

She smiled, "Is that all? I'd be happy to help. I am at your disposal this week, Ita…" she looked around nervously, "Ichigo-kun."

"Strawberry?" I whispered with a smile and ruffled her hair. It was as soft as it looked.

She blushed heavily, "Ichigo-kun, knock it off! We're almost to the bank. I have no idea what clothes cost, though. Clan porters and such always take care of everything I need."

"A few thousand Ryo? If we need more, we'll be in the business district, we can come back."

She nodded and walked into the stately looking, for Konoha at any rate, bank. I leaned against the wall, and watched passers by. How long had it been since I'd been able to just stand in a shady spot and do nothing at all? It felt right to me. I smiled in lazy indulgence and waited patiently for Hinata to come back.

Reward came just moments later, "Ichigo-kun, here, I got fifteen thousand Ryo. It's yours to do with what you'd like."

"I'd like to get some clean clothes and get some lunch."

"Great. Let's see…" She cocked her head then pointed, "That place looks good?"

I looked in the direction her finger was pointing and agreed. Good, finally I could get quality underwear. The Akatsuki base was in Ame. Ame is not known for having the best textiles due to their enforced agoraphobia. "Yes, that will be sufficient."

"Both of us?"

"Sure. It's clothes, Hinata, not a lair of trap wire and paper bombs. It's perfectly safe, I assure you." My smile was wide, but in amusement, not mocking. Hinata was really sheltered!

"S-s-sorry! I just.. It's okay. Okay."

I walked across the street and entered the men's store of doom. Picking though clothes, I made an effort to watch my cash supply. _They do embroidery, I should get the fan stitched…no, that'll have to wait._ I suppose I may have fingered everything in the store, but money was an issue and Hinata looked like she was going to pass out from pure embarrassment. I hoped I'd done my part by holding up underwear and asking her opinion. I grabbed a bottle of tea tree shampoo along with the matching body wash, and lugged my purchases to the counter.

Loaded down with bags, I only had a few hundred Ryo left. "Clothes are expensive."

"Did you really need to show me everything in the store, Ichigo?!"

"Your face was worth the effort, dear Hinata."

Her eyes were wide with what I assumed was mock affrontry, as her mouth gaped. Then she did the unexpected. With a large scowl, she balled up her fist and hit me in the stomach. "Kiba-kun does that kind of thing to me, Ichigo. If you want more of the same, keep it up." Her smile was scary.

"Ugh!" I coughed, and caught my breath, "Sorry, Hinata-chan! I promise to be on my best behavior. To apologize, let me buy you lunch with your money. You pick, anything you want." I had really been off the mark, but my opinion of her raised. How unexpected.

"Mmm. I know of a really good dumpling shop. We can get cinnamon rolls for dessert."

I nodded enthusiastically, "Delicious, lead the way."

We ate gooey cinnamon rolls together. I watched her as she thoughtfully chewed the doughy center of her roll. Hinata looked like she was having some sort of internal struggle. I wondered what she was thinking about, surprised that I cared, really cared about her thoughts.

"Look, um, Ichigo-kun, how about we get back to the hospital?"

I nodded as I scraped the fork on the plate, getting the last of the cinnamon. "I need to change. These clothes are starting to reek."

"Starting?" she smiled impishly at me, and I returned the smile.

I waved over the waitress, and asked for the bill. Placing the money and a generous tip on the table, we left the restaurant. The walk was in almost total silence. She led the way to the room we'd have to share for the next few days.

"I'll go to the Hokage's office and send some one to give you the keys to the compound, Itachi."

I paused, arms half way though a new shirt, "I need to speak to Lady Tsunade if she has the time."

"I'll ask that she come here, then." She turned her back and pointed behind her, "There's a curtain to partition the room, baka."

I sighed, and pulled the material across the room, "That better?"

"I'm not your girlfriend. Don't be so informal with me, Itachi. I don't want to watch you dress, and I want the same courtesy. We're roommates, but if you can't treat me with respect, then I will ask that Lade Tsunade assign you to someone else."

I re-opened the curtain after pulling on my new pants, "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, Hinata. It's been so long since I had to worry about upsetting anyone."

"Well, you did." I was taken aback when she giggled, "You teased the Akatsuki?"

"They're people, just like you and I for the most part. You know, demons and kekkei genkai aside." I laughed with her for a moment, "But, no. I wasn't like this with them. I cultivated the Uchiha coldness, detached my feelings. I scared them, I think, although my partner was the scary one." I sighed heavily, and sat on my bed, "I haven't laughed in years. Not and felt better after. I haven't seen girls blush, or…never mind." I felt weary, more so than even the all-out journey and stress of the last few days could account for.

Her head bowed, "I am sorry for bringing it up."

"It's not your fault," I sat forward, and touched her down turned face, "I will need to remember how to act in society, Hinata. When I slip up, I want you to help me."

"I will," she promised and her face change, like she'd come to a decision, "I need to talk to my team mates, do you mind keeping a low profile for an hour or two?"

"Of course," I withdrew my hand, "Will you tell them about me? I do know what it's like to be part of a team. Secrets can get you killed."

"I just need to explain that I'll be scarce for a few days. But, with your permission, I do want to tell Shino-kun. He has a tendency to worry. They both do, but Shino will stay quiet and keep Kiba-kun from getting suspicious."

"It'd be bad if Kiba-san gets suspicious?"

She smiled, "We're a reconnaissance team. Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba."

"An Inuzuka getting curious would be a terrible idea. The Aburame family has always known how to keep a secret. You have my permission."

She clasped my hand in both of hers, "We'll both get though this, Itachi. I'm heading out, is there anything you want me to bring back?" She looked thoughtful, "Something for dinner?" I nodded, I didn't want her to leave, but her team was none of my business. "Ok. I'll talk to Lady Tsunade first, and I'll see you for dinner."

I wondered if I looked as uncomfortable as I felt, "That's fine, Hinata. See you later." She walked out of the room.

* * *

**AN/ **Heh. I had just started watching Bleach when I was first writing this. Feel free to think about how cute I am, with my tiny homage to Kurosaki-kun. *blushes* Anyway, as always, thank you for reading, and feel free to drop a review!


	5. Rearranging Deck Chairs

**Chapter 4 - Rearranging Deck Chairs**

_And I would walk 500 miles  
__And I would walk 500 more  
__Just to be the man who walked  
__A thousand miles to fall down at your door  
__I'll be at your door - 500 Miles by the Proclaimers_

**On a dusty hilltop…**

**Suigetsu**

In Oto no Kuni, there lies a hidden village. The remote and terrifying Otogakure. I agreed with the term 'remote', but 'terrifying'? I looked down on the humble hidden village and shook my head. It looked like no more than a collection of ramshackle homes and scruffy storefronts. Orochimaru had abandoned it when it was no longer necessary for his plans, but the people had stayed. And the Daimyo was too much of a coward to take the land back. I shook his head again, it's not cowardice to be afraid of the snake man.

Near the center of town, we saw the residence that Uchiha had told us to go to. It was obviously better built than most others, but with a wholly deserted air around it. I motioned to Juugo, and we set off down the hill into Sound Village. "Back into the lair of the snake, Juugo."

"Aye," he pulled his cloak closer, "We don't have to stay, do we?"

"Just until Sasuke gets here," I shrugged, "A few days more or less."

The ginger haired man itched the back of his head, "Do you think we're staging to rescue Karin?"

"Hope not. She's the crazy one," My laugh burst into the still air. With the smile stil writ large on my features, I turned forward and quickened my pace into the village. Juugo let his eyes travel in the direction of Konoha before following.

…_**elsewhere**_

**Sasuke**

I slowed to rest on a high branch, and thought about my brother. I had not realized that Itachi was sick when we fought. He seemed just as strong and able as ever. After the fight, I was given aid by someone calling himself Uchiha Madara. Then, I learned too much. _Itachi loved me._ He loved me more than he loved _anything_ else, including himself. I might still have killed him then, even had I had known. Could I kill him again, though? I'm not sure about that.

Madara had explained that Itachi escaped after being brought back. Furious doesn't even begin to cover it. I didn't want to believe Orochimaru and Kabuto were still fucking with my life. Without fully thinking about it, I caressed the shoulder that had held the curse mark. At least I was free of it forever, thanks to my big brother.

I needed to see him, wanted to let him know I was planning on crushing the disease known as Konoha. Relishing the chance at a final revenge for arranging for the death of the clan. The hand moved from my shoulder to the back of my neck, where I kneaded away the sudden tightness.

What will I do when we meet again? I wanted to let him know that we can start again somewhere else. The Village Hidden in Sound would welcome strong leaders. Start the clan, with no more cruel suspicion from jealous rivals. There, maybe I could learn to love Itachi again. I need to find him. Although I still had trouble believing that he'd go to Konoha, it was as good a place to start as any. Orochimaru taught me the seals to open the barrier without fuss, just like Itachi would have done. Konoha. First, though, I had to go talk to the crew. Suigetsu isn't to be trusted for more than a few days alone. Most of all, I needed a plan.

… _**on an island off the coast of Lightning Country**_

**Tenzō**

I lay at the edge of the palm trees that crowded the waterfall. I really enjoyed the warm weather, and more than that, not having to train my attention to the blond sitting silently in the water. "Guy-san, what are you going to do when you retire?"

"In the summer of your youth, you're contemplating retirement?" Konoha's green monster did squats off to the side. I consciously did not look at the man. No one should have to see that.

"Not really, but I want to retire to a place like this."

Guy aimed a kick at a palm, shaking the trunk while managing to just miss, "I think I'd like to become a teacher. I don't have a genin team, and I miss it sometimes. Teaching the next generation of splendid ninja! What a wonderful idea!"

I turned over to sun my back, and rested my head on my fists, "This place is beautiful, that's all I meant." I squinted atonto Naruto's form, "I want to go home for a bit soon, though. I think we all need a rest. Bee-san is a good influence on Naruto, but the boy needs a break. Before the war, he should have a few days off to go back to the village."

"Although I do not want to go back on that accursed boat, I agree that the flower of his youth is being wasted here. He has other responsibilities to the village, much more _enjoyable_ than these."

"You're kidding!" I shot up, and for once couldn't tear my eyes off Guy, "You think Naruto needs to go get some? He's sixteen! Besides he doesn't even have a girlfriend."

Guy plopped down next to me, "I didn't say that. Although Neji told me there was a certain someone who wouldn't mind being his girl."

"Neji-san? He's the Hyuga prodigy, right? I've worked with Hinata-chan, but not Neji."

"She's the one, Yamato."

"One what?"

"Hinata-chan."

"What about her? She's a nice - wait! She likes Naruto?"

Guy plucked at his outfit, "He doesn't know?"

"If he did, he hasn't said anything and I am practically chained to the boy, except when he goes to Toad Mountain. Plus, that kid has no idea how to shut up."

"All the better," Guy turned his attention to the Kyuubi container, "He's really growing up, and there should always be time for love's blossoms to flower! Time grows short for all of us."

"I'll send a message to the Hokage. Bee says Naruto is making progress, after working with him in the past, I can honestly say that giving him a short break will only help things along." I stood, dusting myself off, "Yell if he goes fox. Be back in a few minutes."

…_**Konoha **_

**Itachi**

I leaned back in the hospital bed. It was surprisingly comfortable, and I was glad. I was uncomfortable enough with the thoughts swirling around in my mind. Hinata had looked unhappy when I mentioned money. I knew I had none here. Why did she think it was her problem? There'd been discrimination for years before I'd been forced to do the unthinkable. With a mental shrug, I gave over thinking about that to think about something equally depressing.

What the hell was wrong with me? I'd spent the day flirting with Hinata. I had a girlfriend in the clan, I knew perfectly well what I was doing. Was she so shy? Am I so repulsive? Maybe I looked great, but my personality…? What did she know about me besides the worst?

I needed to cool off, but for some reason my biological clock seemed to be clicking down. That was a first. I'd never gotten past heavy kissing and hands in shirts with my first and last girlfriend when I was fifteen. Now, I was anxious to get to that point and beyond with this girl I barely knew. She was a clan girl from the nice side of the tracks. I could work with that, I just needed to prove to Hinata that I'd make a good match for her. And to her father. What a nightmare.

A quick knock sounded just before the door opened, and a harassed looking Shizune walked in. "Where's Hinata-chan? She should be with you at all times."

She held a canvas bag out to me as I answered, "She's gone to let her team mates know she's going to be too busy to train for the next couple of days or so. She and I decided you'd be happier if I just stayed out of the way." I didn't know why baiting this woman was so much fun.

"Itachi-san," she huffed, "You're as bad as Lady Tsunade. There's documents in there, so that when the amnesty is announced you can claim Sasuke's funds still in the bank; I checked, he did have money saved. There's also papers for Sasuke's apartment here in the village. The Third apparently gave it to him as a gift." I nodded with a small smile before she continued, "It's yours now. Of course the Uchiha Clan site is yours to do with as you please. There were locks on the gate, but after the fight with Pain, most of the village was destroyed. The outlaying clan homes all took in refugees, and the Uchiha is no exception. If you wish, you may have those families evacuated."

"That seems needlessly cruel. I'm glad the Uchiha were able to offer comfort to those in need."

"I'm glad you feel that way," Shizune gave him a careful smile, "It makes a difference, there's civilian families there, and they're doing clean up on the entire tract of land to earn their keep."

I sorted though the bag, "There's keys in here? Are they to the clan seat?"

"Yes. The Third took the liberty of locking it when Sasuke moved into the village."

"He owed me a great favor. It has been repaid. Please thank the Fifth for me, Shizune-san."

"She asks that you stay here at least tonight, Itachi, as per your discussion."

With an offhanded wave I acquiesced, "Not an issue. The house is probably filthy, it'll take time to clean."

"Then I will leave you." Shizune turned and placed her hand on the door, "I know what happened, Itachi-san. I pray that you are the man who this village needs to be strong. Not the man who killed his mother on someone else's say-so."

I blew out a breath I hadn't been aware of holding, "I hope so, too, Shizune." The woman completed the turn of the door knob, and shut the door behind her softly, "I hope so."

I lay on the bed. My life could be summed up embarrassingly quick. All I had in the world was a pile of clothes, a sheaf of paper, and a key ring with three pathetic keys on it. I closed my eyes, and did what I hadn't done in a _very_ long time. I cried.

**Hinata**

Leaving the Hokage Tower, I went home. I really should talk to my sister and cousin. They would worry if I wasn't around, and they'd been my support for the last three years. I blew a sigh out, I could skirt the truth with them easily. Not that I ever did - before. However, they were used to the strict conduct code of being a Hyuga. Keeping secrets was all part of the job. A part I wasn't particularly happy with, but it would work in my favor this week.

The task would be over quickly. Hanabi was in our family dojo, practicing with her little tanto. She listened quietly, and gave me a hug, "I help keep father's attention, big sister. Don't worry about me, okay?"

Neji was a little harder. I went to the house kitty-corner from the clan seat, and knocked at my aunt's door, "Suisen-oba, how are you today?"

"Hinata-chan!" The lovely older woman pulled me in for a hug, "Are you looking for Neji? He's out back, scaring the carp."

I laughed at my aunt, she is favorite family member over the age of 18. "He needs to stop fishing with a katana."

"You're telling me?"

"I can hear you, mother!" Neji's voice was laced with humor. "Hinata, I'm not busy, do you need to talk?" My cousin, who'd become as close as a brother, leaned against the screens that led to the water garden. He was haloed in the sun, his dark hair in disarray from his training. His eyes were the exact same color as mine, and not for the first or last time, I wished we had been allowed to grow up together. He indicated that he'd wait outside, and turned to go.

I patted Suisen on the arm, "I'll be around, but busy for a week or so, auntie. I just wanted to let you know."

The older woman nodded, and dropped a kiss on top of my head, "Thank you, sunshine. Tell Neji when you are done that he needs to get some actual housework done today."

With that, I headed down the hall, and out the large sliding doors that led to a huge garden. Neji sheathed his katana in a smooth movement. His eyes looked me up and down, "You look upset, little sister."

"It's been an interesting day, to say the least, brother. I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be out of sight for the next few days."

"Mission?"

"No. Yes. Yes, it's like a mission, I have a mission scroll, but it's top-secret. If you could keep my father from freaking out, I'd appreciate it."

"I'll see if he will spar with me for a few days."

"You are a life-saver, big brother. I love you." I turned to walk out before looking at Neji over my shoulder, "I forgot, auntie says you need to do housework… slacker."

Neji laughed and swatted my shoulder, "That's what I get for doing you favors! Get out of here. I love you too. See you around."

I returned though the house, and gave my aunt one last hug. I needed to get to Shino before I found Kiba. With that thought, I jogged out of Hyuga grounds, and made the circuit to Aburame's.

The Aberame are a small clan, and very secretive. They always allowed any child who wanted to, go to the academy to train. Most were most comfortable in their personal surroundings, though. They were proud and tough ninja, and I admired their dedication and sacrifice.

Shino was a perfect example. He was a nice guy once you got to know him, but it was damned hard to get that far. Although he was unfailingly polite and friendly, people were put off by the bug thing. The bug's sensitivities usually showed itself in the users demeanor, and they didn't like bright light and most of them were also temperature sensitive. Which meant Shino always dressed in a coat with a tall collar and usually hid his dark eyes behind sunglasses. It's hard to have a heart to heart when you couldn't get him to even remove his glasses. Which is why I don't mind jogging at the break of dawn.

I knocked softly at Shino's house. I understood that the bugs didn't particularly like big noises, either, and tried to be considerate.

The door was answered by Shino's dad, "Why, good afternoon to you, Hinata-chan. How's your family doing?"

"Just fine, Aberame-san. Is Shino-kun here?"

"No, just give me a minute, I'll find him." a few bugs crawled out onto his hand, and flew away. The older man smiled gently, "Shino says the butterflies like you, and they're all over the village this time of year. They'll find him in no time."

I smiled back, I knew about the butterflies and left sugar water for them in a dish outside my window. Moments later the bugs returned, and Shibi cocked his head, "Seems that he's at Kiba's. In the run."

"Thank you so much, Aberame-san, please give my regards to your wife?"

"Of course. Have a good day, Hinata-chan." I turned and headed off for the Inuzuka's. This is getting tiresome. A giggle bubbled up at the thought, I sounded like Shikamaru.

**Shino**

The sound of us throwing kunai at each other was almost drowned out by the barking of dogs. I felt a certain discomfort with the sheer volume of noise, but Kiba is my best friend, and besides, I rather like the dogs. "Hold on, Kiba!" Kiba's kunai was deflected harmlessly away from my stomach.

"What's up?"

"Hinata-chan is on her way."

Kiba smiled, showing his pointy eye-teeth, "Finally! She was supposed to meet us hours ago, it's almost four."

"She would have her reasons," I adjusted my glasses, bending to scoop up the discarded coat. "Ambush?"

"Ambush."

We bumped knuckles and split up to try and ambush our friend. I took the right side approach to the front gate. Hana, Kiba's scary older sister and her dog were sunbathing in the side yard. Naked. Great. Hana is gorgeous if you like painfully wild girls. If not, you should keep the Inuzukas out of your dating pool. She looked up at me and I motioned her to be quiet.

"Can I get in on it? It's Hinata-chan?" her breathy whisper held amusement.

"I would, but you're unclothed, Hana." I grinned as she stuck out her tongue.

I sent a small scouting party of bugs ahead of my approach, and found Hinata just about to turn the corner.

"Akamaru! Come 'ere boy!" she called out with a wide grin.

The dog barked and refused to listen to Kiba's demands that he come back. I groaned, looks like Hinata wasn't going to be surprised today. Hastily I righted from my crouch, and Hana called, "Hello!" from the side.

"Hana, hey, can I steal your brother for a bit?" Hanata hugged Akamaru close.

"How about me?" I raised my brows.

"You too," she let the dog go, and stood, "Silly. Kiba-kun, your dog is over here, you might as well show yourself."

Kiba stood on his roof, silhouetted against the sky, "Hinata-chaaaan!"

The girl laughed, "Come on down, I have to talk to you guys."

Slipping the coat on, despite the relative warmth of the late afternoon, I strode closer to Hinata, "Is anything wrong, Hinata? You disappeared after we dropped off your luggage."

"I'm so sorry, Shino-kun."

Kiba landed just a meter or so away, and she gave the other boy attention, "Kiba-kun, I am truly sorry I wasn't able to make it. The Hokage had me busy for awhile. Can I buy you guys a treat to make up for it? I need to talk to you, anyway."

Our eyes met, and we nodded as Kiba swung the gate open, "After you, my man."

I grabbed one of Hinata's hands in mine and Kiba grabbed the other, and we all strode away into the village proper. Hinata made good and bought us ice cream. Quietly, we ate our cones while Hinata told us that she was on a secret mission. "Kiba-kun, you must not try and figure out where I am, ok? I'll tell you - I'm going to be as the hospital and then around the village with an important guest. They could stir up a lot of trouble if they were found out, so I need you to keep a lid on it, okay?"

The teen's lips twisted into a frown, "Okay, I'll stay away. What about Shino, here?"

"Same for you, Shino-kun." She gave us a seated bow, "I have an hour right now, though, before I have to be back. Let's do something." Her eyes held mine for a heartbeat, and I understood that she would tell me as soon as we ditched Kiba.

Kiba slapped his fist into his hand, "Kakashi's team is practicing in field eleven. Sakura said we could come, want to see if they're still there?" We all nodded and headed out.

Or group did meet up with the members of Team Kakashi that happened to be in the village, which was good, since Hinata couldn't - or wouldn't - train against Naruto. I felt sad that she still had the world's biggest crush on the knucklehead. He was a great shinobi, even a friend, but he seemed determined to ignore Hinata's feelings. Hell, I was still pissed that I hadn't been around to save Hinata after Pain's attack. Or try to capture Sasuke afterwards.

Add that to the fact that Naruto must have heard Hinata's declaration, and you had one disgruntled bug master. I knew that I'd be a good match for her, and Kiba had a monster crush on the girl, but she only had eyes for the sun hair. I made up my mind to beat the living shit out of Naruto next time I saw him.

The other team had been winding down, so they all decided on a free-for-all. I dropped to the ground dramatically forty-five minutes later. "I'm out guys. Dinner's on at my place in a little while. Hinata-chan, I hurt my ankle, I think. Walk me home?"

Sakura lit her hand with chakra, and I shook my head, "It's ok, Hinata can handle it."

"Right." Sakura regarded me with a frown, "Kiba-kun, see you at Ino's later?"

"Yeah, yeah." Kiba and Akamaru paused, "Don't worry, Hinata, I won't get in the way."

"I know you wouldn't." Hinata gave a cheery wave to the people in the clearing, "See you guys around. Kakashi-taicho, thank you for training with us."

One dark eye crinkled, "Just Kakashi, Hinata-chan."

I swung my arm around Hinata's shoulders and hers slid across my back. We walked a little ways away before she began to talk. Hinata took a deep breath, "This is super top secret, Shino-kun, you must not overreact or cause trouble or tell a soul. Can you promise me that? I need to tell someone, and I trust you, so please, promise me."

"You need to ask? I promise."

Hinata colored slightly, but turned troubled eyes on me, a look I knew well from the time before she made the promise to become stronger, "Uchiha Itachi is in the village."

That stopped me in his tracks, "You have to tell the Hokage, Hinata!"

"She knows. Not everything you think you know about him is the truth. He will be granted amnesty in a few days time. I am on a mission to keep him safe, basically."

"Fine." Not. Fine. "How do you feel about that?"

"The mission?" She gave me a look that was purely disingenuous, "It's a mission, that's what I tell myself."

"Not the mission," I grabbed her shoulders and forced her to face me, "Hinata, he's an S-class criminal, even if I forgive all his offences that directly involve our village. You are keeping him safe? There's something you're not telling me."

"It feels weird, all right? I've known him all my life. He used to give me treats when father wasn't looking. He killed his clan. He's been friendly, but…" She paused as her breathing hitched and her heartbeats pounded louder, "I think he was flirting with me." Her face was fully colored, now.

"Flirting?" It was working. With my bugs attuned to her, I could 'smell' her pheromones, and 'feel' her pulse, even if we weren't within toughing distance. "Ok, well, there's a red flag. He's been in the village for how long, and he wants to get under your skin already? Maybe he's just trying to be the boy you remember with fondness."

She nodded and her pulse slowed, "When you say it like that…I must have misread the situation, I'm not used to being the center of someone's attention. You know, I'm all he has until the amnesty is announced, and even then, who will want to talk to him? It's a little overwhelming, Shino."

"And how does that make you feel? Being the center of someone's world?" I felt that I had finally found the missing puzzle piece.

"It feels…I don't know. It feels good. But, I also feel like I'm giving something up, and I don't know what it is."

Wrapping her in a warm hug, I comforted her, "It'll be alright, Hinata-chan. You are giving something up, something you haven't had the chance to do outside of our group," she looked into my eyes. "You're giving a little piece of your heart. Don't worry, you have plenty to go around, even if he doesn't feel like giving you any back."

Her eyes filled with tears, "You're right, like usual. I am surprised to hear you say that, though. You really think I share my heart with you and Kiba-kun?"

"You can be dense sometimes," I gave her a lop-sided grin. "You share with us, and we share with you. Even if we're separated someday or one of us dies, you'll still carry a piece of our heart with you. Now, if you're supposed to be keeping the Uchiha company, you'd better go."

She stood on her toe tips and brushed a kiss on my cheek, "Thank you, Shino-kun. For everything." With a wobbly smile she turned toward Ichiraku.

I watched the girl I promised to protect walk away. With a small grin, I lifted fingers to the cheek that sizzled under the weight of her kiss. There was no way to protect her from this. If something DID happen, Kiba would tear the man limb from limb. I chucked to myself as I turned toward home. Good thing she didn't tell Kiba the whole truth. His nose was way better than mine.

* * *

**AN/ **Itachi is not a puss. Just want to make that clear. His life has been turned inside out, and he's had a little too much happen today. You'd cry, too.  
I had to get my players in place.  
May the flower of youth bloom in your heart! *Gai-sensei!*  
Suisen.. I made her up. Is Neji's mommy still alive? Anyway, it is the word for daffodil.  
I have yet to meet the man who doesn't enjoy ice cream. Especially if he has a girl around to watch. Perverts.  
Kakashi has a line! Heh - I'll see if I can add more with him later. He and Itachi would have known each other fairly well. *quietly crushes on Kakashi*  
Also - It's fairly new that the man calling himself Madara is not Madara, so I updated this a little, enough so that whomever it turned out to be, my story would have a tiny bit of accuracy. I know, why start now, eh?

This is like the longest day evvvaaaarrr. Sorry. LOL


	6. Panic!  Night at the Hospital

**Chapter 5 - Panic! Night at the Hospital**

_Thunder rumbling  
__Castles crumbling  
__I am trying to hold on  
__God knows that I tried  
__Seeing the bright side  
__I'm not blind anymore - Wide Awake by Katy Perry_

**Itachi**

_Searing pain and flashing lights. His heart thumping without rhythm, trying to make him live. 'NO!' Lungs filled with bitter fluids force him to cough, to spasm in his inability to move. It's dark, and everything smells like dirt. Not the freshly turned earth smell that remind people of simpler things, but old dirt, cemetery leavings. 'Leave me be!' The skin feels raw and cold. His hands, ever something he took pride in, were twitching and crabbed. 'I don't want this!' A sense of movement that isn't coming from his twisted body. Sounds besides his own blood roaring. 'P-p-please stop!' Voices this time, strafing his thoughts…"Impure World Resurrection, Edo Tensei!" The voice sounded like it was coming from underwater. He couldn't focus. "This performance is just for you." A different voice this time. Pain. Overwhelming pain. 'Nooooo!'_

"Noooo!" I sat up, chest heaving and sweat pouring down my body. I cradled my head in my hands. "I'm fine. Just fine now." I turned panicky eyes toward the door of the room. Hospital. Konoha, I'll be safe, must calm down! The door opened slowly.

"Itachi, are you asleep?" her voice was soft, as if to avoid waking me.

"Hinata! No, I'm not asleep, I.." had a bad dream, "just woke up." I tried to sound calm.

Her lavender eyes took quick stock, and she set the bag she'd brought on the table, "Are you ok? You're sweating." Her hand lit with her chakra and she held it to my head without asking, "You're tired, but not hurt or sick."

"It was a dream. I think. I've had it every night since I awoke. It isn't happy."

Her eyes showed pity, "Oh, Itachi. I'm so sorry." She clasped me in a warm hug. She smelled a bit like sweat herself. And dog, and warm earthy smells, the cold scent of insects, and cinnamon rolls. I snuggled myself under her chin and breathed it in. So, this is the smell of my salvation? My arms squeezed her as my nerves settled and my heart beat returned to normal.

One hand smoothed my hair, the other worked tiny circles on my back. I wanted to cry again, it felt so good. Just like my mother used to do when I was overworked. "Are you feeling better, now?"

"I'm sorry, It's been a rough couple of days."

"Did you want to talk about it?"

"No." I smiled to take the sting out, "Not yet. Did you bring food?" I indicated the bag as I disengaged from her embrace.

"Yeah, I hope you like ramen. I was feeling confused earlier, and whenever I feel that way, I always crave this stuff."

"Ramen? It's a little low brow…"

"Low brow!" She smiled at my teasing, "It's not bad! It's what…the guy I like, it's his favorite, when I eat it, I feel closer to him. He always makes me feel like I can win over anything."

My head burned for a second. _She had a boyfriend? _"You have a boyfriend?"

She shook her head as she lifted the styrofoam bowls out of the bag and set chopsticks on top, "No."

I blinked hard. Take a stab, idiot! "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, it's…complicated." She gestured and then sat on the edge of her bed and pulled the tray close, "Let's eat, ok?" She didn't smile. I couldn't push it. Didn't want to, really. So we ate. Hinata talked about sparring with her team and Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi. I had respect for the copy ninja, although I knew that my family had hated him. Actually, only the clan elders didn't like him - I, myself served under him briefly in ANBU all those years before. Maybe since I was going to be starting over and making the clan what it should have been, I should invite Kakashi over for dinner as soon as I was able.

"Do you cook?"

Hinata's eyes warmed, "Yes, I like to very much. Back when my family thought I was good for nothing more than either dying or popping out the next generation of Hyuga, I was shown how to cook, clean, and Kami help me, I was even forced to baby sit." She laughed, "I used to love to baby sit for D rank missions. Kiba-kun is the most amazing playmate in the world and kids never acted up for Shino-kun! What was your favorite part about being a genin?"

I swirled the noodles in the bowl, "Hmm. Well, I graduated the academy at seven. We were still at war, so I didn't really get a lot of missions like they give to genin now. I used to like running errands for the Third. Sarutobi was a good man, although… Well, he let me down." A small, bitter smile twisted my lips, "In the end, though, he kept his word. A man can't do more than that, I suppose."

"I always thought of him as a nice old man. Even when sending us on missions, he seemed kind."

"I came for the funeral."

"You did?" her eyes were confused, "He let you down; you were missing-nin… why in the world…?"

"To remind the elders I still held secrets they didn't want out. To let me say good bye to a man who kept his word and gave Sasuke the things I couldn't at the time." Hinata's chopsticks were half raised as she stared at me. "You seem surprised. If I was really the person the village believed, I wouldn't be here now, Hinata. It's a lot to ask, but I'm going to ask it: Please, let me prove to you that I am not a cold-hearted criminal. We have to spend time together, anyway. I know you can see the real me."

Her voice was soft like velvet as she looked away, her cheeks pinking, "I don't think you're cold-hearted." She put down her chopsticks, and pushed the near-empty bowl away. "It would have been easier if you were, that's all."

"I can't help but agree with you."

She stood, wheeling her tray out the door, "Go ahead and put your stuff out there when you're done. Housekeeping will get it in the morning." Poking in her trunk, she withdrew a fluffy sponge and two purple toned bottles. "I'm going to take a shower." She walked to the recessed closet, withdrew a towel and stepped into the bathroom.

I felt odd. Why'd I feel the need to make things good with her? Besides the obvious. Was that it? No, I missed the girl who used to smile at me when I had treats. The little Hina-chan who would squeal with laughter when I'd give in and give her rides on my back or shoulders. I wondered briefly if Sasuke had a thing for this sweet faced beauty. I lifted more noodles to my mouth and chewed thoughtfully. Who cares, he's not here is he?

**Hinata**

I stood in the newly remodeled bathroom and touched the shiny knobs and spigots. Home was traditional, and though I had a modern water closet, that was about all. The family still used the onsen with it's deep stone bath, bamboo mats and cedar buckets for washing. I still remembered the first time Team 8 had gone to an inn on a mission, and it had a shower. Even the remembered embarrassment lit my face. Fortunately, Kurenai had the foresight to get two rooms, and was the only one there to witness her student's ingenuousness.

Stripping out of my clothes, I turned the tap to hot. I tied my hair with itself into a messy pony, just until I was washed. Long hair could be such a burden, but I'd heard that Naruto liked long hair, so I have been growing it out for years now. I lathered with my rosemary and lavender wash, and thought about what Itachi had said. He seemed so eager to convince me of what he was. I already had radical ideas about his personality. I should have told him how worried I'd been when I had heard what happened. How I just couldn't fully swallow that he could have done it. The fact that he hadn't killed Sasuke spoke volumes to me. Cold-blooded? A man who'd watched over his family even as a missing-nin? Not a chance. I could, at least, follow his suggestion that I let him 'prove' it to me. If he did that, he would be proving himself for the village. I was happy with that idea and rinsed my soapy limbs.

My lavender shampoo was a true luxury. I loved it's subtle scent, and relished it even more since I was on a mission, and didn't have to use the colorless, nearly odorless stuff. It cleaned hair. That's what the bottle claimed. I giggled lightly at my self-indulgent thoughts. I pushed the suds to the roots and rubbed the tension out. Finishing the task, I rinsed my locks, and turned off the tap. I even had a bottle of leave-in conditioner in the chest… I'd… forgotten to bring. I wrapped my towel around myself, and noticed one more thing. "Oh, crap!" I'd forgotten to bring clean clothes with me, too.

"Hinata?" Itachi must have heard me cursing.

I groaned, "I'm so embarrassed, can you go to your side of the room and close the curtain? I forgot my clothes, and I need to get dressed."

Itachi spoke, the smile in his voice easy to discern, "I'm a big boy, Hinata, I can pick out underwear and whatever else you wanted."

"Seriously? You want to fight me on this?" My voice was stiff with embarrassed anger.

"Sorry, sorry! Since you feel so strongly against it." I heard him close the curtain, "There you go, Hinata-_hime_."

I cracked the door open, and the slap of my wet feet were loud on the linoleum. "Thank you." I crossed the room and threw my trunk open. I heard him shift on the bed, "What are you doing?" I asked, my voice gone high pitched.

"Waiting?" He made his voice light, "what should I be doing?"

"Ha Ha." I unzipped my hanging case. "I'll be back out in a second." I re-entered and closed the bathroom door. Out in the room, I heard the sound of the curtain being drawn back. I came out of the steamy bath, my hair wrapped in a towel.

He watched me, his eyes reflected his worn-out state, "What kind of stuff do you use, it smells great."

"What?" I pulled the towel from my hair, and rubbed the ends.

"Your body wash or whatever. Sorry, I'm trying to make small talk, you'll notice, there's nothing to do here." Itachi gestured at the room, "I'm both tired and bored."

"Oh, uh…It's lavender I guess? Why?" I added a small plop of conditioner to my palm and rubbed it onto my fingertips before running them though my hair.

He decided to change the subject, "Just so one of us isn't waiting on the other one, what time do you usually get up?"

My inquisitive look and tiny smile made him smile back. I shrugged, "Are you some kind of human alarm clock?"

Itachi sniffed in mock offense, "I have certain skill sets that would surprise you." I didn't bother to fight the smile that decorated my features, as I picked up my hair brush, and brushed my hair out. Itachi smiled back while watching my lazy movements, "Can I borrow your brush?"

"My? Oh, um, sure." I handed the brush to him and grabbed out a small elastic tie for myself. I watched him as he took his hair out of a similar tie. Long pitch black hair fell to just about his mid-back. The wave from the elastic that had held the hair back made the mass catch the light in weird ways. The whole thing seemed oddly fascinating. Facinating and maybe a touch forbidden. It made me feel bold. "Do you put it up to sleep?"

"Depends. If I am going to be seen, then no. I'll just let it go, and deal with tangles in the morning. But, since it's just you and me, I'm going to braid it."

"If you do me, I'll do you."

The brush stilled in his hair, "Who warned who about being too familiar?"

I blushed brightly, "I am so sorry, Itachi-kun. It was different earlier. It's just hair, I didn't think…"

"Then it is I who should apologize. I'm not used to pretty girls offering to put my hair up. Actually, no one has offered to do that to me before."

My blush receded a little, "It's just that my hair, it's so long, it's hard to get a good braid by myself. I've never offered to braid anyone else's hair besides my sister's if that makes you feel better."

"Oddly enough," Itachi pulled the brush out of his hair, and moved to sit on the edge of her bed, "It does. Where do you want me?"

"There is fine," I knelt behind him and held my hand out for the tie, "are you comfortable?"

A heartbeat, "Yes." He held his head straight as I moved the brush though his hair. At first, I winced at every tiny pull, until I realized that he just sat there, and hmmed in evident pleasure. One hand either in his hair or on his shoulder, I brushed the coal dark stands shiny and smooth. Feeling relaxed, I talked of this and that, and he answered. I felt the same sence of excitement mixed with fear, and just decided to indulge this side of myself. I couldn't remember when I'd felt so good.

I placed the brush on the bed, and separated his hair at the crown.

"What're you doing?"

"Braiding, silly."

"I figured, but I can't braid like that. I just do the normal way?"

I smiled while my fingers separated five small pieces. The sections wove like a dream, and I lost myself in the simple pattern of a French braid. "Don't worry about it," I answered softly.

As I tugged, I felt his shoulders loosen, and his head move with the movements of my hands, he _surrendered_. I wondered if he'd ever done such a thing before. It was over far too quickly. "There," I said, "that'll stay all night, and look nice in the morning, too."

"Mmmkay."

"Your turn sleepy head. I'm tired too."

"Yeah."

I hopped off the bed, "Where do you want me?"

The innuendo in the question made me bite my lip, but he just smiled sleepily, "Let's just trade spots." I handed him the brush as he scooted back and I took his seat.

Itachi moved closer and put the brush to my hair, "What was that stuff you put in?"

"Oh…leave-in conditioner. It keeps the hair soft until I wash it again. No morning tangles either. You should try it."

Was it completely crazy that we were discussing hair? Yes. Did I care? Not at all. He ran the brush though my hair before separating it into three long, thick sections. I felt cared for as he quickly wove the braid.

"There you go," he leaned in, breathing against my ear. "All done."

That statement, or his breath against the shell of my ear, or maybe everything that had happened in the last thirty minutes made my body thrill. For a wonder, I didn't blush, faint, or a million other stupid things. Simply, I turned my head, making our lips just hairs apart, "Goodnight, then."

He scrambled back, "Good night."

Why did I feel as if I won a point in a game I didn't know I was playing? In any case, we both soon settled down to sleep.

"Don't want this…" My eyes opened a crack. I had been sleeping when I heard the quiet words. I woke even further as I saw Itachi's arms and hands twitching. His breathing was rough and irregular along with his heartbeat. I studied him in the dark, hoping that these were just because of the bad dream I supposed he was having, not some hideous side-effect of being resurrected. I silently slipped out of bed, and adjusted my yukata.

"Please! S-s-stop."

I reached out my hand and pushed a little chakra to the surface. That would wake him. I wasn't prepared for what happened.

**Itachi**

"No!" I roared, grabbing her wrist with surprising strength. She cried out as the other hand grabbed her braid and forced her to arch back. My eyes snapped open, though I hadn't registered what was actually happening, "Get your filthy hands OFF!" Releasing her bruised wrist, I pulled hard on her hair, sending her crashing to the floor in a weeping heap.

"No! I'm fine! Fine!" My breathing evened out with my heart, and I looked at my raised hands, a couple of hairs entwined in long fingers. Then I heard her soft cries. I woke fully, "Hinata!" I pushed myself out of bed, and knelt by her prone form, "Please! No!"

"You hurt me." She sounded more shocked and confused than upset. Cradling her hurt wrist she struggled into a sitting position. Tears streaked her face, and she jerked away from my outstretched hands, "I can heal it."

"I hurt you, Hinata, I…I would never hurt you on purpose. I'm so sorry." I pulled my hands back. Her chakra glowed and she ran her hand over her wrist with her eyes closed, tears like diamonds in the dark lashes. "It was the dream again." My words sounded lame even to myself.

"I think I'll be fine," her words were wobbly with tears in her throat. "Go back to bed, Itachi."

"I can't sleep right now. I'm not dealing with this well."

"Understatement is yet another talent of yours." The words were soft, like she didn't mean me to hear them, but I did, and they _hurt_. She wiped her face with the sleeve of the robe. "What time is it?"

I checked out the window and closed my eyes briefly, "Around one or so."

"Itachi, I'm going to try and forget this happened, since I am partly guilty for being in your space when you were sleeping. I am going back to bed."

"Okay." My voice sounded small and hurt to my ears. I had the feeling neither one of us would forget this anytime soon. "I am sorry I hurt you."

"Bed, Itachi."

"Right." I couldn't say sorry again, though I felt like pulling the floor up and hiding under it for eternity. So, I got up, and pulled the curtain divider closed before perching on the bed in the dark. Was I going to be cursed with a lifetime of sleepless nights? Though I didn't know it, Hinata had wondered if the dreams were a side effect of the Impure Ritual too.

I pulled off my sleeping yukata and studied myself. I looked fine, just like I remembered, except for being less blurry. I was happy to have my eye sight restored, but what was the price? The scar I had gotten when I was a child was there, but the lumpy scars on my arm I'd gained from Samehada were gone. Well, they had been unsightly. What else had changed?

I lit my sharingan, and dropped the chakra mask. I concentrated and moved my eyes though their forms. I was able to switch to the Mangekyo and I was glad I didn't have to kill anyone to gain it again. Not that I wanted the dangerous doujutsu, but it would be a nice thing to have when I was forced to fight. I didn't delude myself, I would fight for Konoha. I just hoped that I had all my abilities back, since I could hardly test Amaterasu here in the hospital. I could test Tsukuyomi, though, since it was only dangerous to opponents.

"Itachi, you promised," came the stern reminder from the other side of the curtain.

I shrugged helplessly since she couldn't see it. "I promise it will only take a second. Then I'll go to bed." I almost added yet another 'sorry'.

Getting up, I slipped under the opposite side of the curtain. As quietly as I could, I opened and closed the bathroom door. Flipping on the light, I studied my eyes in the mirror. Better make this quick, I didn't want to cause Hinata more distress. They looked right to me as they began to turn as I commanded. Soon, I found himself in my inner world.

A perfect replica of myself sat on a boulder, against a blood red sky streaked with clouds. I centered my thoughts and the colors of the real world came to this one. Summer blue sky with high white clouds. The boulder was granite, covered in moss and lichen. I looked real now too, my skin tone filling in previously bland features. It took me a month to figure out how to do this, and I was glad I retained the ability to not have a nightmare as my own world. "Hey."

"Itachi."

"Could you just leave me be for a while?"

"Hmm?"

"I can hear you, you know. Stop bugging me about the girl. I feel like I'm thirteen again."

"That's not just me." My replica stared into space, "She's amazing. I like this one. Her chakra is so smooth, I could swim in it. Her Kekkei Genkai is perfect for us. We should go for it. She's nothing like Umeko. We're too old to be a virgin, don't you think?"

"Are you serious? Am I really such a prick in this world?"

"You'll have to ask your victims. Are there any left alive? Besides, why does it matter, I'm just an internal voice."

"You didn't like Umeko?"

"Well, she let us get pretty far, but it's been more than six years since you've had a conversation with a girl who would remain alive afterwards. Umeko was nice, but she was Uchiha. I feel the same way about them as you do. Her chakra was syrupy."

"Just leave Hinata to me, ok? I have got to convince her. She's not looking for the elite, like Umeko was. She'll run, she has given her heart away already. I have to win it, and I can't do that if you keep reminding me how gorgeous she is. I can see her just fine. I have to go, she'll be mad."

"Bring her to me?"

I really considered saying no, I really tried to get my mouth to form the word. What would Hinata say? "I'll try, she may be too frightened of this, though."

"She is stronger than you think. Kunoichi who're weak don't last, she's stronger than even she knows."

"I know."

"I'll fight the dream."

"You know of it?"

"I'm you. I'm the you that can deal with things you don't like. The dream is strong, but I know we can beat it. Give us time. Everything has a weakness. Besides, I never lose. Bring the girl."

"Don't be a pervert."

"You know us so well. Take care of her, Itachi, don't let this thing destroy our chances to be happy."

I wrenched myself out of Tsukuyomi. My inner voice was right, I could win over this thing.

"Itachi, I can feel you. Are you all right?"

"Sorry, Hinata, had a little problem. It's taken care of for now, go back to bed." I damped my chakra down, and followed my own advice.

* * *

**AN/** So, the wiki insists that Itachi had a girlfriend, whom he also killed. She sounds like a tease, huh? LOL Anyway, I made her up, too. Her name means Plum or something like that…I forgot to write it down. Hinata is tougher then most people portray her, I think. She's not hated by the clan anymore, and Kiba's mentioned that she's a lot more confident, except around Naruto. Thanks for reading, feel free to drop me a review!

aa...to the Guest that reviewed last week: Oh noes! I couldn't write back! Thank you for your encouragement, I am in the middle of the next chapter for Derivation as of right this moment. Its taking forever! LOL And thank you for the title of 'Crack Queen' you made my whole week! ROFL


	7. Cleanliness

**Chapter 6 - Cleanliness**

_I don't care if Monday's blue  
__Tuesday's grey and Wednesday too  
__Thursday I don't care about you  
__It's Friday, I'm in love - Friday I'm In Love by The Cure_

**Hinata**

I checked my wrist in the morning light. There was only a light bruise now. Ruefully, I figured that I'd actually earned it, by putting chakra to a sleeping man. The thought served to be more embarrassing than cautionary. "I wanted to apologize," I raised my voice to be heard though the door.

"I thought we weren't going to talk about it."

"I know, but I wanted you to know, I don't hold what happened against you."

Itachi opened the bathroom door and peeked around the curtain, "Are you going to help me today?"

"Changing the subject?"

"Yes. That and I would really like your help, since I'm still persona non grata. I thought we could air out either Sasuke's old apartment or the clan house. I can't decide where I want to live."

"If you're looking for my opinion, I say we should go to the clan house. It's deserted, so no one will notice us beating mattresses and rugs."

Itachi's voice was hushed; he was still dressing, "That, and it has a certain air of authority."

"That, too. People believe in the trappings. I know it helps, at any rate." He snapped the curtain aside, dressed in a dark grey jeans and a white tee.

I smiled, "Go hide, I've got to dress and get ready to go."

He closed the curtain with a small smile tilting his lips. I heard him sit on the bed, "Your yukata, it's very pretty. Where'd you get it?"

"It's a gift from my sister. She and some others from the clan went to a seaside resort for a competition, and stayed there for awhile." My voice muffled as I pulled clothes over my head, "I had a mission, so I couldn't go and she brought it home for me. I thought it was pretty, it reminded me of the time we went to Kiri, and the ocean there. A hundred greens and blues, twinkling. Like stars."

"I haven't been there in a long time."

"Lady Tsunade and the new Mizukage are working on accords that should improve the relations between the Leaf and Mist. I think that your amnesty will play into that, actually. From Sai, we've learned that Danzo employed the Blood Mist techniques on our citizens."

"I figured something like that."

I pulled back the curtain, and straightened my black tee over a fine meshed long sleeved top and dark blue shinobi pants. I hadn't added bandages or a kunai pouch, so I looked almost the same as any other off duty kunoichi. "It's hardly common knowledge. There are many things our village has to be ashamed of." I blushed as Itachi's eyes traveled down my body but I managed a weak smile. "So, you want to be Ichigo-kun again, or shall we try another disguise?"

Itachi shook his head, "I knew an Ichigo, once. Let's go with red hair this time. And brown eyes. Darken my skin, just a touch."

I huffed, "Anything else, your highness? You know, the more complicated the illusion the easier it is to break. I'm not the best genjutsu user in the world. I had trouble holding your 'face' on yesterday. Your…" My eyes crinkled in suppressed mirth, "wrinkles are very distinctive."

He chuckled softly, "They add to my charm, don't you think? The best way to up your genjutsu skill is to use it. And learning to hold it takes fine control, which you have in abundance. You could be an excellent illusionist if you applied yourself."

I twisted my lips into a half-grin, and considered his face for a moment, fixing it with the changes firmly in mind before casting the henge. "There you go, who do you want to be?"

"Does it matter?"

I shrugged and we left the hospital to get breakfast. The crowd in the café watched me walk in with a man none of them recognized. I felt nervous, I hadn't counted on causing gossip. Father would freak if he found out. Oh, well, my reputation wasn't worth much, the throwaway heir that I was. I forced a sunny smile, and ordered for us both. We sat and ate in companionable quiet. To my relief, it seemed no one even looked twice at the couple we made.

Arriving in front of the large Uchiha clan house was an unnerving experience. I shivered, rubbing my arms even in the warmth of the morning. It looked less like a home than it looked like some movie prop. "This place makes me feel cold, Itachi. I hope…it's been cleaned a little at least."

Itachi patted my shoulder for comfort, "The Lady Tsunade said it was cleaned. I can assure you of her veracity."

I nodded toward the double gate pad-locked in front of us, "Itachi, you couldn't poss…"

"Possibly know what it's like in there? You forget, Hina-chan, I was a Leaf ANBU. I told you I came back for the Third's funeral?"

"You came here?" I grimaced as Itachi fished the keys out of his pocket, "I mean, you came to the house?"

"Sure. You think I would come home without coming _home_? Kisame and I slept here that night. And a few others, too. Don't tell." He lay a finger against my lips, which I angrily smacked away.

I frowned at the house, and then transferred the look to him, "Is it even dirty, or did you just want a field trip?"

The man just laughed, like it was some kind of joke, "No, I'm sure it's dirty, we didn't come to clean."

I shook my head again, "Let's just get inside."

"Gate's open," Itachi gestured, "Welcome to House Uchiha."

With his mocking bow, I passed though the ornamental gates, and trod the over grown path to the house. "What did you want to accomplish today?"

"I want a bath." He walked to the front door, inserted yet another key, opening the large wooden door wide.

I barely kept myself from rolling my eyes, "I understand, where's the cleaning supplies?"

It went like that pretty much all morning. I started in the living area, armed with armfuls of rags and polish, cleaning the dust of nearly a decade of disuse from the woodwork. He and I tossed futon after futon, cushions and decorative cloths out onto the sunny lawn. I had no idea that this was to be such a monumental task. Grabbing a pair of beaters, I started beating the living daylights out of Uchiha furnishings.

The day seemed to pass quickly. I pulled a fresher looking futon down, folded it neatly and hung yet another rug on the line and let my mind wander. My mouth was set in a moue, I felt almost like he'd lied. But, he hadn't lied, he just…what? I felt a pang of disappointment, but didn't know why. It wasn't as if I should have known. Or should have been asked. Or that he should have told me that he was ok, not to worry about him. And why did I feel so mad? Honestly, nothing was making sense right now.

My stomach growled, and I rubbed it with a smile, "Okay, Okay! We can stop." I started off to find Itachi so I could run back into town to get lunch. Concentrating, I closed my eyes and listened closely. Soon I heard the tell-tale sound of water running, and followed it to the onsen.

Curiously, I paused outside the elaborate shoji doors that were half-open. It was beautiful inside, my eyes took in the lavishly decorated space. I could easily see myself relaxing in the heated waters, surrounded by the decorative screens that broke the room up. I took a few steps in, accompanied by the sound of splashing and…singing? He can sing? I don't know why I found it so amusing, but I slowed, and hoping he hadn't already sensed me, gently masked my chakra. It wasn't a skill I used often. I'd been taught that it was cowardly but everyone could do it to some degree or another. I listened to him sing as I crept up behind him.

The space was now impressively clean, I noted absently. In front of me, Itachi had removed his shirt, showing a well toned back tapering into his pants. He was dripping, either in sweat or water, at the moment, it made no difference. My face flamed as he turned, showing his equally well defined chest. My mind tried to remind me that I'd seen more nakedness than that before. Kiba was less than shy.

"Hinata. I thought I felt you there." The words seemed to caress my stomach. They were innocent enough, but at the same time, my treacherous ears made them sound like something far more intimate.

"Are you ok?" Itachi tossed the brush he'd been using to the floor, "You look flushed, maybe you've…" I heard no more than that.

**Itachi**

I worked in the onsen after I set Hinata to beating futons. I hadn't been lying when I told Hinata I wanted a bath, and I was determined to get this one up and running today. I looked doubtfully at the stone walled bath and the hard bristled brush in my hand. Whomever had cleaned the place to get it ready for storage had done a good job. I was glad of that. I'd been in the home a few times, so I knew there were no blood stains on the walls or floors. The thought made my heart feel like lead in my chest. I breathed deeply, getting a full whiff of the mold that had taken over the grout. I could start there.

Mother had kept the place sparkling. They had a few servants, but my mother had been from a family that the Hyuga would have called 'branch'. She'd been our father's cousin, not too closely related, but hadn't been brought up to the fancy life she'd gotten upon marriage. I carefully brushed the mounts and furnishings like I'd seen her do a million times. I lost myself in old memories and hard work.

All my senses went on alert, and I turned to see that she had snuck up on me. I smiled, "Hinata. I thought I felt you there." She was openly staring, and I narrowed my eyes, "Are you ok?" I dropped the brush on the floor, "You look flushed, maybe you've…" Her pearl eyes rolled up. "Kami! Shit, Hinata!" I wasn't able to catch her before she fell to the floor in a boneless heap. Crouching at her side, I was hit with a feeling of helplessness. My henge had been dropped when we got inside the gates, so I couldn't really leave. I couldn't cast one on myself, because even in a group of civilians there will be a sensitive. Worse, anyone could be walking by, to feel the momentary flash of my chakra. In short, I was helpless.

I smacked my fist into the floor and looked down at Hinata's flushed face. Straightening my back, I wondered what I could do. I was positive she was not actually hurt since she didn't seem to be having trouble breathing or anything. She could be sick. I lay my hand on her brow but she didn't feel any warmer than she should. Heat exhaustion was my first hypothesis and I went with it. I had learned first aid years ago at the academy. Child's play, right?

I stood and contemplated picking her up. She shouldn't wake up on the hard floor but would she be mad? I didn't care. Let her be mad for making her more comfortable. Bending, I slipped my arms under her shoulders and behind her knees, the classic cradle. I smiled into her unconscious face. Her lashes settled across her creamy cheeks in a dark sweep. Her sweet mouth was curled upwards slightly. She was simply beautiful.

I stepped out of the onsen, and moved back to the living room, where Hinata's beaten futon mattresses and rugs lay neatly folded and stacked. One was only half folded, as if she had planned to get back to it or it had unraveled when she had walked away. I kicked it all the way open and put Hinata down. Striding over to the pile of rags, I selected a clean one and ran to get it wet. If I was going to treat heat exhaustion then I had damn well better stop staring like a lovesick schoolboy.

When I came back, Hinata was sitting with her head against her knees.

"Are you ok? Did you get overheated, you fainted."

"Itachi, I'm so sorry, I guess I don't know what happened. I'm hungry, though, can we eat?" Her eyes pleaded with me to just drop it, and so I did.

"Of course, I hadn't realized how late it is. What do you want?"

"Oh, I will go get it, Itachi! I don't feel like giving you another henge just now. Is that all right?"

I looked at the girl, and furrowed my brows; there was something I was missing. It was an uncomfortable feeling. "Yeah, that's ok, if you're really fine. I'll have anything." I watched her stand and walk out the house. Did she not trust me to take care of her? My own safety depended on her for the rest of the week. Was it something deeper that was driving my indigo haired beauty from me? I was going to have to step things up a little bit. With a feral smile that surely would have had Hinata scrambling for cover, I went to finish the onsen. I had a woman to court, no more wasted time.

She came back, and we ate companionably. Hinata talked about old missions and her teammates. I regaled her with some of my less scary exploits. We talked about our admittedly disappointing family life. Overall, it was a lunch that both of us enjoyed. Afterwards, we went back to the tasks we were here for and worked at scrubbing, polishing, and making the house livable.

It had taken a while but I was satisfied with what had happened in the space of the day. The clan seat was getting cleaner and I could see myself living there someday. _Someday_. I would not until the plan either bared fruit or busted. It was time to show my cards. Without putting too much worry into it, I started phase one of the plan.

I slung a tired arm around an equally tired Hinata, "It looks beautiful, thanks for your help."

"It does look a lot better." She smiled up at me, "You're welcome. I haven't done anything like that in a long time, it was my pleasure."

I allowed my eyes to go soft, "I could see you here, Hinata, with me."

"Wha- What?" She stiffened under my arm.

I moved my thumb in tiny calming circles on her shoulder, "I thought you might have known." It was partially true. Just weeks before the massacre, I had been told that the Hyuga Clan had made overtures for a inter clan marriage. They would give their heir to the heir of the Uchiha, strengthening ties between the two. I knew perfectly well it had never been finalized, lacking the signature of the clan head of the Uchiha - currently me. Hinata's forehead scrunched as she tried to edge away. "There's a marriage contract between us, Hinata."

She punched me in the short ribs, "Y-you have got to b-be kidding. And NO." She stormed a few steps away to lever a heated gaze on me.

I rubbed my side, "That really hurt!"

"I-I told y-you, Itachi. If you cannot t-treat me with respect, I'll just get someone else to watch you. Or you can live in the basement here alone. I'm out of here!" Hinata's eyes were sparkling with anger, and I held my hands out in front of me, supplicating. That's what I got for not spending more than a few hours on a plan. Hinata almost flew as she dashed towards the doors but I caught her arm, stopping her flight. She did not fight back but frowned hard at me. "W-what? Let me g-go."

"Let me make a proposal to you, Hinata."

"Oh? Wasn't 'You have a contract to fulfill' enough of a proposal?" Her eyes were wide and hurt.

"I'm sorry; I humbly beg your forgiveness but please hear me out."

She wrenched her wrist from my grip, "F-fine. Say what you mean."

"First of all, there is no disrespect to you at all, Hinata." I ran my fingers over my hair before flicking the braid back over my shoulder. "It's an honored tradition and one that's been the backbone of Uchiha marriage for the last hundred years if not before."

"I know," her voice was quiet now, her eyes downcast. "It's the same for Hyuga Clan."

"Well, your father and mine reached this agreement when you were about ten, Hinata, and it was drawn up to be finished just a few weeks before the events that led to my becoming missing nin. It is not surprising that your father did not tell you. By that time, you were already the heiress he did not want. The perfect pawn." I lifted Hinata's face with a finger under her chin, "The Hyuga never liked the Uchiha, felt we bastardized the talent. That has been written in our secret histories Hinata, you can read them if you like. However, it is well understood that when two branches from the same tree are put back together, the result would be strong and both of our clans wanted that. You and I were to be used..." I sighed at her skeptical face, "But I am not looking at it that way. I was ready to tear up that contract or just let it languish in the vaults but after meeting you again…? Seeing you again, seeing the woman you have become? I'd like to give our contract a chance."

"You mean you want a viable way not only to restart your clan, but jumpstart it. Well, count me out. I am not a brood mare!" Hinata's angry tears slipped down her cheeks, but she swiped them with her fist.

"Now who's being unreasonable?" My voice softened and the fingers under her chin slid in further, my hand cupping her delicate face, "I will not deny that you are right in some respects. Nevertheless, I do not want you for a baby factory. I want you for a friend Hinata, a good match for me, and the ways we have been getting along I think we would be good together. It could be the romance neither of us thought we could achieve." She looked stunned and I did not blame her. I had just offered her everything I had. That's what it came down to. I proposed as an equal, not to lord it over her. I wanted to see those lavender eyes look into mine when I kissed soft lips. To overflow with happiness at our wedding, to shine with joy every time I embraced her.

"I…I…I don't know." She was breathing hard, I barely heard her.

"Give me a week; seven days to prove it to you, Hinata. If, at the end of the week, you and I aren't working I'll tear up the contract, and you won't have anything to worry about from me."

She could not look away, "Fine. A week, you say. What do I have to do?"

"Simply act like my girlfriend. You know; be nice, no more punching unless I deserve…"

"You so deserved that."

"Maybe so. Just let me try to win your love, Hinata. Give me the chance." I dropped her chin but her head did not waver.

"Seven days," she smiled, "It's not going to be easy."

"Nothing worth accomplishing ever is." With that, I bent close to her and pressed my lips against her cheek. "But that's the point of life, ne?" I felt her shiver and an answering quiver went through my flesh.

She nodded with a quick decisiveness, "I'm your girlfriend as of right now. But you have to tell my father when you've received public amnesty."

I really had not been expecting her to give in so easily. Maybe she was intrigued. I hoped so.

**Hinata**

Itachi and I ate dinner in our room in the hospital. My chopsticks moved with a rhythmic motion that spoke to just how I was feeling. Robotic and more than a little mad. How dare he! A contract that any sane person would call void. I was even angry with my clan for making a proposal like that in the first place, although I fully understood that I was nothing more than a commodity to them until I gained the clan head. I didn't even know if I wanted such a thing.

I warily surveyed Itachi though my lashes. He was calmly picking all the peas out of the mess of tempura they'd brought back. I watched him heap all the pieces from his portion into separate piles. His rice was even neatly put back into round. I sat my chopsticks down, and focused on the eccentric activity.

Why did he have to be so cute? The question surprised me. Not that I didn't think he was, because the man was clearly attractive. The reason for the surprise was that I had not meant to think about him like that. I had wanted to just think about how this whole thing was making me upset. Alternatively, maybe I could think about Naruto. That curled my lips for a moment before dissolving back into the neutral frown I had been wearing for the last couple of hours. Instead, I went back to watching Itachi make neat piles. And I thought about him.

Would it be so bad? No, not really. I would be in almost exactly the same situation politically as I had been before. Just married to a clan head instead of being the clan head. This would actually solve a few of my problems, like how I never wanted the headship. Hanabi had been trained much better for the position than I had been. I had even given thought to merging the clans together, and giving Neji the job when it was all said and done. Therefore, that aspect was something of a relief.

How could I date him? Even after he was exonerated, he would still be the most notorious man in Konoha's history besides Madara himself. Maybe some of the civilians wouldn't know, but in a ninja village, most civilians had at least one family member who was a leaf shinobi. I certainly understood that he was not a man with no morality. He had genuinely seen the corruption and evil in the hearts of his clan mates. He - to this day - believed that Danzo had been right to decide to wipe out his family. But, likely, only I knew Itachi well enough to make those claims.

My brown study was interrupted by a knock on the door. My head snapped up, and I stared at the door in fright for a second before calling out, "Come in."

The door was opened by none other than the Hokage herself. "I hope you two are staying out of trouble?" She waited for our nods before continuing, "Good. I have some good news. The elders and I have decided that we're calling a meeting of all shinobi jonin rank and above to come to an emergency meeting. We are ready to debrief them on you, Itachi-san. You will be in attendance at no later than 10am. Almost all of our best shinobi are in the village right now since I am not granting missions in preparation for the war. Hinata-san, you have special disposition to come to the meeting. Your father, as a clan head, will be there."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade." We both nearly said it in unison.

"Did anything happen? I can sense the tension in here. Hinata-san?"

"N-no, my Lady, I just had some things on my mind, that's all."

Itachi spoke up, "Nothing happened, we went to the Uchiha compound, and cleaned up the house." Shrugging, he finished, "We're both just tired, but I'll be there early. Do you think people will be able to forgive me even a little bit? I don't want to be a pariah."

"I cannot change people's minds. I can set policy, accept, and mete out orders and punishment. It is probably good you did not want your shinobi status, people would not have liked that much I think. However, give them enough time and they will either come around or just learn to leave things well enough alone. We live in a ninja village. Honestly, I think we have more important things to worry about than one nin. We'll be okay."

Itachi nodded and I managed to swallow a morsel of my shrimp. Tsunade nodded like that had gone like she'd been expecting, and paused for a second before opening the door and turning back to face us, "Hinata, Naruto will be back in the village in a few days. Thought you might like to know." At this, Tsunade left, the pleasure of watching me burst into a tomato blush evident at the smile she gave before closing the door.

"Naruto? He's a good kid, I'm glad he's not dead." Itachi bit into a long string bean.

I jerked my head up, "I can't do this, not if he's coming back!"

"What? Hinata, you said you'd try and it's only for a week."

I shook my head, "I love him though! I even confessed!"

He looked amused, "You told him you loved him?"

"Yes," it was whispered.

"And?"

I knew exactly what he meant, "He didn't say it back."

"This is the love you said was 'complicated'? I hate to tell you but Naruto is about as _complicated_ as a wet paper bag."

I blushed scarlet, "Take it back, Itachi."

He snorted, "Fine, fine. But the deal is still on. He may work against me if he wants to, but you still have to act like my girlfriend."

"This isn't funny anymore, Itachi." I was staring at the ground.

Itachi leaned closer and tipped my head up with his fingertips, "It was never meant to be. I like you Hinata. I think I will love you before too long."

My lips quavered, and tears formed at the corner of my eyes, "Itachi." My chest squeezed. His statement was so…true. I could hear it ringing in my heart.

**Itachi**

I decided to take the chance. A nin takes advantage of vulnerability. I inched forward and lay my lips on her cheek again. When she didn't repulse the move, I moved her tray out of the way and inched closer, kissing her temple, earlobe and juncture of her jaw in quick succession. I kissed the tears off her eyes, the saltiness blooming on my tongue. "Will you be my girlfriend, Hinata?"

"Yes." My heart beat faster as I felt hers increase. Maybe she really wanted to now. _I'll win, Naruto_. I smiled and nuzzled her hair.

"Good," I sat back and picked up my chopsticks, "I would really like for you to be there tomorrow, as the Hokage suggested."

She opened her eyes, the tears forgotten with the abrupt subject change, "Why is that?"

"Because you're my girlfriend and I would like it if you knew before hand how your father was going to react."

Hinata nodded, "I would have gone anyway. I am still under orders to keep you safe."

I popped a fat shrimp into my mouth, chewed and swallowed before I spoke, "Is it all a mission to you, are you going to just soldier though our little agreement too?"

"I'm not hungry." She stood, rolling the tray outside. When she returned she blew a stray hair out of her face, "No. No, I will honor our agreement by being your girlfriend." She paused and rubbed her neck, "When I was assigned to you, I was happy and confused at the same time. Did you know? Could you tell? I missed you, you damned jerk!"

My eyes widened, "No. How would I even guess? You were tiny when I left."

"That doesn't make me feel any less like you'd left me. You," she sniffed, and I saw the tears collecting once again, "you left me without saying a word. You were the only one who didn't hate me, Itachi!" The dam broke, and she was crying in earnest. Covering her tears with her hands.

"Kami, I am so sorry, Hina-chan. I didn't know you would feel that way." I enveloped her in my arms. I was not prepared for her to wrap her arms around me. Her shaking and sobbing disquieted me in a way I couldn't explain. I held her head against my shoulder and stroked her hair. She responded by holding me tighter. I thought my heart was going to stop. The night wore on and I rocked the heiress tenderly, plying her with soft words until she fell asleep. Soon after, I followed suit, tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

AN/ Ha Ha, I can hear you out there! 'That'd never happen!' If not, then how long would my story take? Hinata waited more than three years to confess to Naruto? Its ok, its _fan fiction_. LOL Thanks for reading, and please drop a review! :P


	8. First Day

**Chapter 7 - The First Day - Unlikely Visitors**

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
__You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
__And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
__So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me - Glad You Came by The Wanted_

**Itachi**

Somberly, we both got ready for the announcement. With just an hour before time to go, Hinata ran out to the Hospital cafeteria, grabbing breakfast and tea for two. We ate in nervous silence; I finished first and locked myself in the bathroom. My stomach was in knots. I was used to being the golden boy. I was the perfect leaf shinobi for fifteen years. Then, I was the perfect agent for the Akatsuki for a further six. Today's announcement would make me a civilian, in reality. I wanted that, but was I ready for it?

"Are you okay in there?" I heard Hinata zip her coat. "I'm going to go to the meeting now; you're entering with the Hokage?"

"Yes," I coughed. "Go ahead, Hinata." I wish I had been feeling better. I should at least give my new girlfriend a goodbye kiss.

What was it I had said to the Hokage just a few days ago? Had I bragged to her about how well I was able to still my emotions? I closed my eyes and gripped the sink tightly. A slow backward count from ten was enough to gain me a calm face. It would have to do.

I left the bathroom, and headed out to the Hokage's tower. It was a short walk, and I saw that no one looked twice at me. I was just another man to them, dressed as I was in my civilian clothes. With the meeting about to be called to order, all jonin and higher ranked nin would all be gathered by now. Which is why I was so surprised when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Itachi-san, a pleasure."

I pushed my surprise down. It was a stupid mistake. I must have been taking all this civilian stuff to literally, not to sense the presence of Kakashi Hatake. "Kakashi-senpai." I hoped the man would take my meaning; I was not here to hurt anyone.

"Odd timing, don't you think? Almost all the highest level shinobi are in Konoha right now, Itachi-san." He paused, and held me from walking any further, "I know you've been in the village. I'm not a nin-ken master for nothing, I smelled you on Hinata-chan and around the market. I cannot think why Kiba didn't mention anything. Maybe you know why?"

"I do, but I'm late." Kakashi's mask whispered in a way that told me the man was smiling. "You may follow me, since I suppose we're both supposed to be at the Hokage's briefing, yes?"

Kakashi widened his visible eye, "I think I like the way this is going to play out, Itachi. Lead on."

I turned and continued walking to the tower. I hoped that Kakashi was as sanguine as he seemed. I knew that he was my brother's sensei. I was his kohai years before that. In addition, I hurt him last time I saw him in the flesh. Badly. "I'm sorry about the last time we met face to face."

"Hmm?"

"I know you were hurting. I had reason to leave you alive, though, and I am thankful now that my path has brought me back to Konoha. Back to my home."

Kakashi barked out a short laugh, "I was so going to kill you when you sent those clones after us. Genius, by the way. No only did you stay out of a fight, but you eliminated some loose ends for your friends. I have to wonder who the better fighter is."

I snorted roughly, "Fighting, hand to hand it's you. With my sharingan, you cannot defeat me, Kakashi-senpai, not if it's just you and I."

"Knock all that senpai stuff off, then."

I nodded, "We're going to be late, Kakashi-san."

"I'm always late, kid, it's an art form."

"Yes, but I'm the guest of honor, It wouldn't do for me to be late," I mumbled.

"Then we'd better hurry. Tsunade's going to bust a vessel, seeing me come for a meeting early."

I laughed, I couldn't help it. It was just as I remembered. The man, even when he was the top ANBU in Konoha, was always late, and always had the worst excuses ever. I caught Kakashi's answering eye-crinkle out of the side of my vision, and I spurred my feet to move faster. I really did have to get there on time.

Reaching the Hokage's tower shortly thereafter, we parted company. I had to wait in Shizune's office for the Hokage to bring me up. I met the glorified secretary just outside the anteroom. "There you are! Didn't you know what time it was? Hinata got here forever ago."

"I do not think it could have been more than five minutes between our arrivals." I gave her the cold Uchiha face, and she seemed to settle a bit. With a huff of expelled air, she curtly gestured at the back stairs that led to the rooftop. The rooftop where my fate would be announced and my life, once again, changed beyond recognition. At least this time it was a change I had chosen for myself. I climbed those stairs and prepared myself for the last meeting of nin I would have to partake in. Today, I was officially a civilian living in Konohagakure.

The meeting was blessedly short. I was introduced back into the fold amid loud cursing, angry shouts, and stunned disbelief. I searched the eyes of the crowd, picking out the ones who might have known, if not what was coming, about my past. I had a reputation in this village, as a person who could be relied on, even though I was not even sixteen when I left. Kakashi I picked out immediately. Of course, he knew. He even looked like he approved.

A few others, some surprisingly belonging to Hyuga faces. Don't take me wrong, more than one set of blank eyes were turned on me in a hard stare. The clan head, Hiashi for instance. Hinata's dad did not look _angry_, that was good, I didn't want to make him mad if I might have to ask for his daughter's hand in marriage. He looked like he was fighting surprise. He probably thought he had seen the last of the Sharingan user bloodline.

Hinata stood right beside him, her hand clutching her cousin Neji's in what looked like a crushing grip. Hinata was smiling slightly and it was all I could do to not acknowledge her until the Hokage announced her role as my companion. Neji was decidedly not happy. In fact, his brows were drawn down and his mouth was twisted in distaste. What did I ever do to him? Nothing that I could recall. Maybe he disliked Sasuke; Kami knows there is more than enough reason.

Tsunade's voice cut through my reverie, "Since Itachi-san is now a civilian," again, murmurs sounded around the rooftop, "he will have a shinobi guard until further notice. Hinata?"

Hinata stepped forward though confused gasps and hesitant whispers. Her father looked like he wanted to say something, but wisely held his tongue. Neji, on the other hand, "I volunteer to take Hinata's place, Lady Hokage."

Hinata turned, her surprised look a mirror to the woman's beside me, "I have already agreed to this Neji. Do I not meet the standards expected of a guard of a citizen of Konoha?" Her voice picked up as she struggled to sound confident, "A guard he should not need in the village he was born in." This was met with utter silence. Her chin was lifted and a small frown marred her delicate features. "Uchiha Itachi is a civilian of Konoha. A native of Konoha, used to further goals we as her protectors should be ashamed of." She turned, her lavender eyes glinting fiercely as she smiled up at me, "I for one, stand with him." She strode purposefully to my side. The only thing that ruined her speech was the way she tugged at the hem of her coat.

Kakashi stepped forward, his perpetual slump gone as he raised his voice to the crowd of jonin. "I might be the very last person you would expect to speak in favor of Itachi-san, but I too stand with him."

Tsunade grinned at my other side, "And as Hokage of Konohagakure, I declare amnesty for Uchiha Itachi, and extend my apologies for the harm caused to him from her past leaders." The silence was complete for two heartbeats. One by one, jonin ranked nin, many whom I knew, some I did not, stepped forward. "This meeting is over. You are all dismissed to your duties." I followed Tsunade and Shizune's backs. I felt Hinata at mine, before Kakashi joined us.

We all - Hinata, the Hokage and her secretary, plus, surprisingly, Kakashi - entered the Hokage's office and stood in a rough circle. Hinata was flushed, but looked happy over all. I touched her shoulder, "Thank you for standing for me, Hinata. You too, Kakashi."

"Don't thank them yet, boy," Tsunade's voice was quiet, but her words conveyed the meaning I was meant to understand. These two now had targets painted on their backs. We had not done anything to make their lives easier, despite the show of faith amongst the assembled jonin ranks. Giving Tsunade a tight nod, "I understand, My Lady Hokage. May we be dismissed?"

"Go. I'd make myself scarce today, Itachi." That sounded just like what I was thinking.

A loud knock followed by Kotetzu's head peeping around the door made us all peer at him. He swallowed in evident discomfort, "Lord Hyuga is requesting an immediate audience, Lady Tsunade."

Tsunade held up a finger, stopping the Chunin from leaving, "The side door will take you to a back staircase. Stay unseen for a while; let me talk Hiashi down."

I nodded, and Hinata followed suit. We exited out the side door, and I grabbed her hand, stopping her on the head of the stairs. "Did you want to listen in on it?"

"No," she whispered back, "Let's just do what the Hokage suggested, and lay low."

I looked at her, in the dark; suddenly I wanted to kiss her so badly. She was looking upset and pale. "We could go to the house. No one will be there, and we'll be left alone as long as we stay."

Hinata smiled gratefully, "All right. We'll stop at the market and grab some food, though, and then we can just stay there all day if that's all right with you."

"Sure, sounds like fun." I retuned her gentle smile, and we quickly went down the stairs. It didn't take us long to realize the stairs came out in the alley behind the hokage's tower. The door, after we closed it, was cunningly hidden and impossible to open, even though we knew where it was. "We're near the market," I said in a more normal voice, and Hinata dropped my hand. "You don't want to hold my hand?"

"People in the market will see," she started.

"And? You're my girlfriend, plus no one out in the market will even know who I am." I tuned my hand toward her, palm up, and "Do me the honor of allowing me to escort you?"

Hinata gave me a dogged look, "I'll just need to get used to it Itachi, I'm sorry." She grabbed my hand in hers and gave it a little squeeze. "Come on, let's get some food."

We went and did our shopping, and in just fifteen minutes, I was weighed down with bags. Another quarter of an hour later, we were running for the Uchiha house as it started to rain.

When we got inside, we were both out of breath and nearly soaked to the bone. "I don't have any towels here, but we should have some firewood." I tossed the bags of food on the counter. There wasn't anything that needed refrigeration, and we would be eating in an hour or two. "Come on."

"Now that you're all legal, we should get some electricity out here." Hinata sneezed. I turned to look at her as she sneezed again. They were delicate sounding, if I hadn't known she was sneezing, I would swear she had a voice tick. "What? It's still dusty in here."

"Defensive much?" I slid my passive face back on. "Sorry, look, I don't feel much like cleaning, how do you feel like joining me on a little experiment?"

Her brow lifted as she ran her fingers along the wainscoting, "I don't know," she showed me her dirt smudged fingers, "it will have to be finished sometime."

I caught those dirty fingers in my other hand, "How about I take you somewhere where the sun is shining?"

"What are you talking about," her voice was soft and questioning, her brows drawn in confusion.

I flipped a piece of her wet hair back off her face, and her eyes followed my movements. Once again, I wanted to kiss her, but I also wanted that kiss to be something she wanted to do as much as I did. "Let's build a fire, and I'll tell you my idea, okay?" She nodded her assent, "Firewood should be stacked in the main hall. At least, Kisame and I left some there when we were here last."

"I didn't go into the hall, so…"

"Good." I grabbed her hand in a light grip, and she followed behind at a docile pace. The main hall was definitely in need of a good dusting. The floors were grimy with disuse, and cobwebs laced the ceiling and corners. I snapped up a bit of curtain, and dusted the floor immediately in front of the fireplace. She knelt, her hands in her lap as she waited for me to start the fire. I did not disappoint.

Once the fire was burning, I settled in front of Hinata, "As you know, my Sharingan has progressed beyond what you remember of Sasuke. I don't know if any one ever told you what a fully mastered Sharingan is capable of, but genjutsu as you can perform are parlor tricks in comparison to my doujutsu."

She huffed, "I told you I…"

"Not just you, Hinata. I know your sensei considers herself a genjutsu master, yet I broke her visions like a dry twig. Keep it in mind, please. The more you know, the better able you are to protect yourself. When - if," I smiled, "if we decide to go through with you and I; I will teach you how to protect yourself maybe even conquer some techniques beyond what you already know."

Hinata turned her head, her wet hair slithering on her shoulders, "Let's just get on with the experiment. You're kind of scaring me, Itachi."

I sighed, was there no middle ground for me? I am either broody or crazy sounding. "Please forgive me. Nothing I do to you today should hurt you in any way. You will go on a vacation, and I will sit here, and make sure the house does not burn down for a few minutes. When you return, you might feel tired, but otherwise, you will have gone on an all-expense paid trip to Kiri. Ready to give it a try?"

Her eyes were downcast, "I'm trusting you an awful lot here, Itachi." Her voice was quiet.

"I promise you, Hinata, I would never hurt you knowingly." I pulled up my most confident smile, "I know my abilities."

She looked back up, her eyes reflecting the dancing firelight in dazzling sparks of color, "I trust you, Itachi. What do I have to do?"

"Just look into my eyes." Her face emptied of all trepidation, and she trained her beautiful eyes on me. It took but seconds to spin the necessary doujutsu, and her eyes closed and she slumped. _I'm trusting you, too_, I told my inner voice. _Take care of her_.

With that, I left to make lunch, and think carefully about how much I loved the ocean in Kiri. Kisame's unabashed joy at swimming there, and the untamed beaches that beckoned anyone with an eye for wild beauty.

I figured fifteen minutes would be all it took for Hinata to completely tire herself at the beach, and for my inner self to get the time he wanted to have with her. Just seeing her damply leaning on the wall, her eyes twitching madly under her lids was enough to guarantee I'd never let her do this alone again. With a determined air, I washed and dried enough dishes for us to have our lunch on. Wiping counters and setting out the food she had bought took up the time nicely. Closing my eyes, I made the mental release command.

With a start, Hinata threw her head back, her eyes wide and scared, "Itachi!"

"Shh…" I reached for her, and her hand grabbed mine in a steel grip. "You're back."

Her back lost all its starch and she slumped to the side, though her grip remained firm. Her eyes were closed, her breath coming in ragged puffs. I looked at her with curiosity. That should only happen if I'd put her through the mental torture aspect of Tsukuyomi. She looked as if I'd just brought her back from the worst 100 years of her life, not a few of the best hours.

"Hinata? Can you hear me?"

"Ahhggg…" she breathed through her lips, "'tachi?"

"Are you alright?" I caressed the hand in mine, "Did you see Kiri?"

"'m sleepy…"

My face creased in worry, I didn't think it would wear her out, but what would I know? It is not as if I had ever tried it before. With a tight nod, I bent down, and carried her up to what used to be Sasuke's room. Its futon had been aired the last time we were here, and I found blankets in a cedar chest carelessly pushed against the opposite wall. I lay her on the bed, and she sighed, her breaths evening out, though her cheeks were still pink.

I could not let her slumber in her damp clothes. A sudden smile curled my lips as a pervy thought crossed my mind. I didn't even attempt to banish the smile, though I tried not to finish the thought. Taking my time, trying not to jostle her too much, I unzipped her coat. The act of undressing her was unnerving. The zipper sounded loud in my ears, and when her dark blue shirt was revealed, I breathed out in a rattling wheeze. All the kami in the world protect this girl from me. I pulled the coat from her shoulders and hung it in Sasuke's unused closet.

I watched her chest rise and fall for a moment before sitting at the edge of the bed. Hesitantly, I trailed my fingers over her rain damp hair. It was just as smooth as it had been the night I braided it. Warm and soft like everything about the shy girl. I wasn't any of those things. I drew my hand back and leaned against the headboard with my eyes closed.

"I can feel you there, Sasuke. You might as well come out."

My brother stood arrogantly in the bare room. His opened kimono and wide belt were so different from the last thing I had seen him in; an Akatsuki robe like the one I had buried somewhere in Rain. His tomoe whirled as he absently fingered the hilt of his katana.

"What's she doing here? In my bed?" His voice was dark and angry.

I smiled up at him, "She and I are dating."

His mouth dropped open slightly, "You're not lying." He stepped closer and peered down at the Hyuga heiress, "She's weak. You could do better with that silver tongue of yours, brother."

"I doubt you wanted to speak to me about whom I decide to date, Sasuke. Out with it."

His gaze remained on the sleeping girl, "I do now," he snorted a laugh, "but you're right, I have other things I wanted to talk about." His fingers left the katana completely, and I turned to look directly in his eyes. "Tell me the truth, Itachi."

"Which truth would you like, brother? The one that makes what I did a good thing or the one that makes what you did less disgusting?" I watched his eyes turn black under my scrutiny.

"Uchiha Madera told me what you did to our clan was sanctioned."

"It was. I agonized over doing it. Did he mention that he is the one who told me how to gain Mangekyo? That act nearly _broke_ me."

Sasuke nodded, "He said that the Nine-Tails wasn't his doing."

I rubbed a hand across my eyes, "You are jumping from one subject to another." He walked to the wall, and leaned against it as I opened my mouth again, "I've lied to you Sasuke, and I am sorry. This is the truth: he did bring the nine tails, in a way. I don't know the full details, but trust that he was behind the biggest threat to our clan and village in eighty years."

Sasuke closed his eyes. "He said he wasn't behind it."

I nodded to myself. "Since you don't wish to believe me…" I trailed off giving him an opening to contradict me. He stubbornly kept his mouth closed. "You're a wanted criminal, Sasuke. I have some food I can share, but you must go." I stood at his redoubled confusion, "Besides, I have no wish to wake her."

He frowned at the girl again but straightened to join me out in the hall as I went back to the kitchen. "Why aren't _you_ a wanted criminal? If she knows you're here, you should be in prison."

I shrugged, "The Godaime," I considered Sasuke's mood; "she's a good woman. You've met her?"

"A little. She healed Rock Lee, this guy I fought against in the chunin exam."

"You injured him?"

"No." Sasuke plopped down into a chair, "The kage of the wind, before the Akatsuki got their hands on him and stole the one tail, broke nearly every bone in his body."

I stopped what I was doing, one hand holding out an onigiri, "I remember him. I heard he still lives. That's amazing; the technique should have been fatal."

Sasuke held out his hand, and I handed the ball to him, "Thanks. I don't know more than you, I suppose." He shook his head with a faint grin, "No one ever takes Naruto into consideration. Whenever he's around…" He laughed then, a genuine sound of amusement, "Things never turn out the way they're planned."

"Is that so?" I grabbed up a carefully marked rice ball. I finished the thought after taking a bite out of the one with bean paste inside, "I don't think I want him to come back, then. I intend on making Hinata mine in every way."

"She likes him. It was painfully obvious; he was probably the only one who didn't know."

I frowned down at my younger brother. I was surprised he had not ranted about trying to kill me yet. That had been his ambition for a very long time. It had make Sasuke hard and merciless. "Does he have other prospects? Did you?"

He shrugged, and chewed thoughtfully, "I would say so. When Sakura tried to reason with me…" He paused and finished the rest of the ball before finishing, "Naruto followed her. He's had a crush on her for a long time, but she only had eyes for someone else."

"You?" I guessed correctly. He swung his flushed face in my direction, and I shook my head, "You're an Uchiha. We both favored oka-chan, and she was beautiful. Father had the talent and the pedigree. You're every baby kunoichi's dream." I wanted to ruffle his hair, but decided not to risk it. "Was she - is she worth it?"

"She used to be weak." Sasuke leaned his head back against the wall, "She's tough now, but still weak mentally. She couldn't kill me, though she wanted to."

"And that makes _her_ the weak one?" My baby brother knew nothing about women. I knew precious little, but it seemed I still had more knowledge than he did.

"Yes. Maybe…" He sighed, "I don't know, but it doesn't matter. Your little domestic dream is at an end, if it still has me in its starring role."

"No." I agreed with him. I had done a bad thing nurturing his hate for me. I did not see the full path, and that saddened me a little. "No, I think I am qualified to re-start the clan. Especially with Hinata."

"She's not strong enough. For Kami's sake, she could not walk down the street without stumbling every three steps. And her stutter," Sasuke mock shuddered as he continued to slice the girl to ribbons, "How can you stand it? I vaguely remember Umeko. She was perfect, a kunoichi any guy would be proud to have. But Hinata? No, she's the Hyuga failure."

"I think you judge her too harshly."

Sasuke sneered, "And I think you are in heat. She does look absolutely fuckable…"

I grabbed the top of his kimono and dragged him out of the seat, "You will not speak that way about her. Ever. This conversation is at an end." He pushed my fingers off, and stood, his chakra now swirling as angrily as his Sharingan. Grimly, I ripped the loaf we had bought in half, and shoved it into his hands, "Get out, and don't come back, Sasuke. If I see you again..." I let the threat hang. I wouldn't kill him, and being a tattletale was beneath me.

"Tch." Sasuke settled his clothes, "Get a grip Itachi, I won't talk about her like that if you want. I came to offer you a different choice, but it seems you have come back to roost in a nest of snakes. I thought you were smarter than that."

I drew in a deep breath before blowing it out slowly. Sasuke would never understand, and somehow, I felt it was entirely my fault. "The Uchiha joined with the Seryu a very long time ago. It was time to stop fighting against each other and start fighting with each other. Madera is still angry about it, and he has held onto that for so long he would die if he were not so embittered. I see the possibility of the Uchiha becoming one of the most feared names in the great nations again. Instead of me being the stupid one, I think you are the one who has a decision to make. Tsunade is a good kage. This is a good village. We could make it great again, brother. Think about it; let this be the choice we have between us."

"They don't want me back." The words were low, and I barely processed them before he disappeared in a plume of transportation smoke.

I shook my head. Even if it was only me, someone wanted him here. I suppose I was being sentimental, he is still my brother. I put a few things to eat on a tray, and made my way back upstairs to Hinata. She was still sleeping, but now, she was shivering under the blankets. I put the tray on the barren nightstand and reached out to test her forehead. It felt warm, so I woke her up. Surely she knows more about this stuff than I do.

"Hey, Hinata, wake up, okay?" I shook her shoulder gently, the rough texture of the fishnet making me shiver a bit myself.

Groggily, she cracked an eye at me, "'tachi?"

"Are you sick?" A sneeze answered more eloquently than the girl did. "I will take that as a yes, then. Okay, what do I need to do?"

"Just a cold, probably." She lifted a hand to her still damp hair, "Was I outside?"

I considered. If she didn't remember running around in the pouring rain, Tsukuyomi should not be used like that ever again. I had broken the promise to keep her safe. "You don't remember?"

"It's sort of foggy." She struggled to sit, and I steadied her, "Like I've been asleep for a long time."

"Less than an hour," I felt my brows pull together. "What's the last thing you remember?"

She frowned, "I remember the beach, I was saying good-bye to…the other you? Then, I must have fallen asleep." She raised a hand to her own forehead, "I think I may have a slight temperature."

"How about before going to Kiri?"

"Running from father."

I chuckled, "More or less. We went to the meeting, and you stood up for me in front of the whole village." I touched her cheek before letting my hand drop, "I was so happy. And proud, that took a lot of courage."

She blushed, "It did. I thought I was going to pass out." She laughed, "Some kunoichi I am, right?"

"We'll spar as soon as you're well. I can tell you what I think of your skills then."

That made her lock eyes with me. Her sweet mouth smirked, "Thank you, Itachi-san. How did I ever get so far without you?"

"Not sure." I raised my brows, "Remember the rain, yet?"

She rolled her eyes, "I think so." Her head turned toward the tray. "The market? Yes, I remember we went to the market, and then ran back here in the rain." She looked pleased with herself and I smiled back.

"Except now, I'm afraid you've caught cold."

She rubbed her fingers over her face, "It's extremely unusual to have the symptoms after a jaunt in the rain, and then, what? Less than an hour sitting in the damp." Her eyes reopened, the lavender tinted pupils growing wide, "You undressed me!"

"Just your coat, Hinata." I sat back, though, just in case she was working up to delivering a fury of chakra blocking techniques. She simply lay back, and a small sneeze erupted from her again. I decided I had better confess my fears, "I think it was me who wore you out to the point of getting a cold in so short of a time."

"How so?"

"Tsukuyomi. I did not realize it would wear you out like it did. I mean…" my voice trailed off.

"It was an experiment, that's what you said." She lifted her hand to my face, cupping my cheek gently, "I agreed to it, Itachi. I knew the risks. You put Kakashi-san in the hospital with severe exhaustion. I just feel…" she lowered her hand back to her forehead, "sick and tired." She giggled a little, and soon, I was smiling again.

"You're not upset?"

"A little. I will have to stay here with my fever. I hope my father doesn't kill me." She looked directly into my eyes, "Or Sasuke-kun. I can still feel him."

I hung my head, I was sure to have no secrets from her at all in no time. She was just too well trained, too intelligent for me to try to pull the wool over her eyes. "He was here. I told him to leave." I looked out the window before resting back on Hinata's features, "He was not happy to see you here in his bed."

"Sakura would die," she quipped, "she's had the biggest crush on him."

I shook my head again, "Never mind that." I cajoled, "Come on, have something to eat, it's past lunch time, now." I handed her one of the rice balls, and she ate it slowly. When the last bit was done, she closed her eyes, and fell right back to sleep. I stood, and decided that a little remodeling was a good way to pass the time.

* * *

Not much to say :) Thank you for reading! If you wouldn't mind leaving a review? Even a few words really make my day!

Ok, I was re-reading this, and is it just me? The Kakashi in my head sounds a LOT like Harrison Ford before he got so damned old. ROFL He's so sexy; you go, Indiana Jones! ...er, Kakashi-sensei!


	9. Second Day pt 1  Meet the Folks

**Chapter 8 - Day Two Part 1- Meeting the Folks**

_Oh please say to me  
__You'll let me be your man  
__And please say to me  
__You'll let me hold your hand - I Want to Hold Your Hand by the Beatles_

In the morning, I woke to the sounds of Hinata getting off the old bed. It creaked under her weight as she shifted her legs. I got a very good view of her foot before I grabbed it.

"Ahhh!" she screamed and I fought not to laugh. "Itachi! You slept with me last night?"

"And you were just going to step all over me," I sat as she jerked her foot back to the bed she was on. "Good morning."

She sighed, "Good morning, Itachi. Is there a water closet up here?"

I pointed at the door, "Just on the left there."

She gave me a playful scowl before putting her feet on the floor and quietly leaving the room. The woman was a ghost, or might as well be. I'm a highly trained shinobi, and not even I can walk the length of any room in this house and not make a sound. Maybe that's part of her training, or part of the instruction she had spoken about briefly before.

I thought about that night she was kidnapped. I was eight, so I remembered what happened. It had been worse than and eye for an eye. That night Hinata's father was spared, and his own twin given as a sacrifice. And her, at the middle of it all, burdened with even more responsibilities and cares than anyone that age should have.

I stood up, and pulled my shirt on before stripping the futon I'd used and folding the blankets and mattress. Now that I was fully awake, I felt Hinata's chakra, warm and bright just behind me. She stood, her hands folded over her chest as a smile played on her mouth.

"Aren't you the domestic one."

I smiled over my shoulder, "I can be. I guess I picked up different habits living with a band of rogue nin." I shrugged before pulling up the blankets and tucking the sides of Sasuke's bed, "I think Konan would have given me the worst paper cut of my life if I'd asked her to clean my room."

Hinata slipped away from the door frame, "Now what?"

I honestly didn't know. I'd had girlfriends before, Umeko had been so different from Hinata. Had I asked her to marry me, sight unseen, she would have snapped it up. Hinata already had everything I could offer her in a material way. Luckily for me, she didn't have everything I could offer. I wanted to give it to her, my everything, I just hoped she would want it.

"I can see the gears turning, Itachi."

I shrugged, "Breakfast. Then we have one more full day ahead of us before the Kyubi comes home."

Hinata blushed, bringing her fingers up to her forehead, "I can't believe I forgot already!"

I unsuccessfully fought back a smile, "Well, my plan is working and I hadn't even started yet."

Hinata shook her head, "You're such a creep sometimes." She pulled her clothes straight, "I think we should go back to the hospital, though. I need a change of clothes, I feel like I may mildew."

Nodding, I bowed slightly, and extended an arm, "After you my lady Huugya."

"Don't.." She paused, "I will be that person someday, Itachi, but I'm not her yet."

"I didn't mean anything by it."

She nodded once, then led the way down stairs. I followed her down thinking that Tsunade-sama should have said a girl is like a sticker bush in a briar patch. No matter which way I turned I would be scratched or get myself more hopelessly lost. She waited by the door, leaning her sumptuous body against the portal. The morning sun outlined her in a jaw-dropping halo. I managed not to drool as I walked past, but it was a close thing.

Together we walked back to the hospital. It was a quiet journey. Hinata seemed to be feeling fine and I had nothing I needed to get off my chest. Last night had been a good one for me. I hadn't had the nightmare for the first time since I had defied death. I cut my eyes to the woman walking beside me. I was starting to think more than just pervy thoughts toward her.

Her coat was zipped only half way, the gap framing her extra-ordinary chest. My eyes lingered there a beat longer than necessary. Ok, the pervy thoughts would probably never go away. Her hair was an amazing deep blue-black, and even totally unkempt, it hung like a sheet down her back. Hinata turned her face up to me, her mouth opened a little than closed as I let myself memorize her features.

"A-are you o-o-okay?" She stammered as her ears flushed with blood that brightened her cheeks.

I nodded, "More than. I didn't have the dream. I'm going to go out on a limb and thank you for letting me into your life, Hinata."

Her skin darkened and she ducked her head, "It hasn't been a hardship."

I counted it as a win. "Good," I tickled her palm with my fingertips. She startled, then allowed her fingers to curl around mine before she looked up again, her blushes receding. I wanted to stop right there and kiss her. I barely was able to keep my footing as she continued on to the hospital.

I felt someone stealing up beside us, and slowed to see the angry jonin I had noticed before. The one holding Hinata's hand yesterday. Neji, her sousin, and he didn't look happy.

"Where were you Hinata?" he hissed, ignoring me after a brief glance.

I felt the old pull of my chakra falling into lines for a genjutsu that would get us to safety, but civilian Itachi had to do nothing. Instead, I tightened my grip in Hinata's suddenly sweaty hand. "Neji-san?"

"No," he swung his disturbingly white eyes to me, "I did not speak to you."

Hinata's eyes looked upset, and they began to fill with tears. I felt Sauske's warning about her weakness strongly.

She took a breath, "Neji-nii?" Neji's hands fisted at his sides and then loosed. He repeated the action for a few heartbeats as Hinata stared at him, "I-I'm -"

"Itachi-san. Please leave us."

_No way in hell. _I lifted the hand that held hers, and smiled, "You seem to have gained a false perception."

"Hinata -!" He started in a slightly louder voice before Hinata swiped her hand low, startling us both.

"C-can speak f-for herself." She shook her hand free, and glanced between us, one tear crystal clear on the apple of her cheek, "I b-beg forgiveness, cousin. I am not supposed to leave his side."

If I thought Neji's eyes couldn't widen any more, I was wrong. He stiffened, "You," he looked embarrassed all of a sudden, "_slept_ with him?"

"Beside," I quipped, realizing too late I was supposed to pretend I was deaf and mute.

Hinata paled, all the color draining away as Neji blushed to the roots of his hair. She opened her mouth a few times, and finally squeaked, "It's not like that, you must believe me!"

Neji stepped back, his arms folding, "Then tell me."

She snapped her hands together, and the fingers tapped each other nervously, "W-we were cleaning. The Uchiha e-estate. I-it r-rained." Her stutter was becoming almost painful.

"After the announcement, the Hokage told Hinata-chan to take me somewhere quiet. We've been trying to get the estate livable, so we decided to go there. But, it rained just as we left the tower, so, to make a long story short, we went to the market in the rain, and then ran all the way back to the compound." Hinata was tugging her coat, twisting the hem mercilessly, "After lunch, Hinata fell asleep. She woke with a slight fever and decided it was better if she just sleep there."

"Okay," Neji skeptically nodded, "and what about your little comment?"

"She fell asleep in Sasuske's old bed, and I slept on a futon on the floor."

The irritated brunette touched Hinata's shoulder, making her jerk, "This is true?"

"Y-yes," she whispered.

"You should have notified someone, or brought her back to the hospital." Neji transferred his blunt stare to Hinata, "And you should be careful around him."

"H-he won't h-hurt me, Neji-nii-san."

"Your father is out of patience. He requested that I find you and bring you to him."

They were back to ignoring me, so I spoke up, "Lord Hiashi will have to wait. I need to shower and change."

"He did not say anything about you."

"Hinata said it already, I go where she goes."

I could practically hear the young man grind his teeth, "Very well. I will escort you back to the hospital."

Neji and I followed Hinata and her death grip the remaining distance to the hospital. I observed Neji out of the side of my eye. He was impeccable, not that I expected less, but he wore white traditional Hyuuga robes with a dark grey apron for his tools, which weighed one side down. His dark hair was long, and I thought I'd only ever seen a handful of Hyuuga with cropped hair. His was dark brown just this side of black as opposed to Hinata's unusual midnight hue. Neji transferred his gaze from our immediate path and met my eyes. Shockingly, their eyes are the same shade. I had thought his were white, but maybe that was just the color when anger rode them.

"Do you mind?" He muttered the question under his breath.

"Apparently I do not. What has you so angry, Neji-san?"

He sighed, tossing his long hair over the opposite shoulder, the white ribbon thumping in time with his steps. ""You're infamous, Itachi-san. I heard the story as we all did yesterday, but…" Neji shook his head, "How could you?"

"Mayhap you would have done the same. They would have destroyed the leaf." There was only so much he could have been talking about. His steps stumbled as he listened, "Danzo planned it with Orochimaru and Madera, if my suspicions are at all true. As they have panned out so far, I believe I am trustworthy. At least your Hokage seems to think I am worth that much, not to mention your cousin."

He balled his fists at his sides again as he gazed at Hinata walking well ahead of us, now. "Would you accept me as your guard?"

"No. Why do you wish my company so badly?"

"Hinata-nee is pure and kind hearted. If I hadn't seen her fight, I would say she could never be a shinobi." He paused, "You on the other hand, though I might have done the same in your place, are blood-stained. I've seen you fight, I know you are cold and merciless."

The hospital loomed large in my sight, and I watched Hinata mount the stairs. I stopped Neji with a hand on his shoulder, "You've seen me fight, heard all about me, hmm?"

He frowned, "What of it?"

"I was what the village needed at all times. My father expected no less. I was a master tactician, ninjutsu and doujutsu user. If you were in my place, would you act frivolous and open-hearted on an ANBU mission? Would it be intelligent of me to tell people that Neji is an absolute ass, based just on this conversation?"

He resumed his walk toward the stairs and I was a half step behind, "I want to keep her safe, she's precious."

Hinata stood just inside the doors as we trooped up the steps. She smiled, though it was frail, and motioned to the stairs festooned with construction signs and warning tape. We went down as a group, but Neji caught my wrist as I went to grab the door.

"Hinata, please get ready, we'll wait right here." She nodded and disappeared though the door. We lounged against opposite walls. "I wish I liked her less and loved her more."

I raised my brows and he continued, "If I loved her, I'd be happy if she was happy. Sad when she was sad. But, I like her, for all the good it ever seems to do me. We train, and she lets her secrets slip, and I try and treat her like I would a sister. But, I don't think brothers are supposed to feel like this."

"Like what?" I had a hitch in my heart; if he confessed I was going to lose it, right here. Thank kami we were in a hospital.

"Like I have to spare her every hurt. Like I have to protect her from herself, if that's what it takes."

I smiled, "You sound like me. I was a brother, not so long ago."

"Sasuke has been hurt by you."

"I admit, that was a massive tactical mistake. The worst I have ever made. I should have killed him, like Madara said, but…" I shrugged, "I wanted him to be what I couldn't be." I huffed a sigh though my lips as I looked directly into the eyes that were so lightly lavender, just like the woman I was steadily falling for, "I loved him, but I didn't like him enough, it seems."

He was quiet. I followed his example, hearing the steady sound of water flowing in the pipes overhead. Neji just stood, his hands folded over his chest, his head down. I wondered if I had crossed some imaginary guy line. It had been so long since I cared about the company I was keeping, I hoped that I hadn't screwed up.

"I'm sorry, then."

I nearly laughed in relief, "As am I." I lifted my hand, studing it. I thought it looked oddly naked, no rings, no garish black nails. I thrust it in his direction, "Allies?"

He regarded his own hand and looked at me, curiosity now shining in those eyes, "Allies?"

"I'd very much like to be Hinata-chan's friend. She means the world to me right now. We are not friends, yet," he scowled, "but we can agree on Hinata."

"Allies," he agreed, clasping my hand in a grip meant to take my measure. I avoided the temptation to let him know he was not the alpha dog in the room. Instead, I kept my chakra cool, and shook his hand like any other civilian. Because, that is what I am, now.

I looked back at the door as I heard the water turn off, and waited patiently for Hinata to reappear so I could get ready to face Hiashi. Oh, joy.

**Hinata**

I stood outside, and listened to Itachi get ready. I still felt discombobulated, and Neji was getting more and more irritated. Most people probably wouldn't know a monstrously annoyed Neji over a normal one, but I prided myself on knowing his moods. I shifted my feet, and took a deep breath to control my stutter.

"Neji-nii, I am very sorry."

He looked up, "Onee-chan," he paused and studied me, "I don't think you need to apologize for anything. I am just surprised, and honestly, I've been simmering since yesterday. How could you have allowed this to happen? What was the Hokage thinking?"

I smiled, "I don't pretend to know Lady Tsunade's thoughts, but, maybe she was thinking that I had the qualifications for this kind of mission."

"Ha Ha," he replied caustically. "Then explain why you were _holding hands with him_."

I felt my cheeks heat up. This one was a little more tricky. "Uh," I began unintelligently, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

I slumped back against the wall. How did I tell him I was promised to Itachi, like a tract of land in some kind of business deal? "When we were young," I began, "Father and Uchiha Fugaku…" I fisted my hands at my sides, "They decided on a marriage contract."

Neji scowled at the wall I was leaning on. If he had activated his Byakugan, he could havce watched Itachi in the shower. "I cannot believe this. We shook hands!" The final words were spit with the quiet menace Neji seemed to have perfected.

"Shook hands?"

"Never mind." He slashed his hand through the air, "Weren't all contracts for the Uchiha considered void with the termination of the clan?"

I considered everything carefully. "Lady Tsunade seemed to want to give him his holdings back."

"Then your father is going to shit." I giggled and Neji snorted in wry amusement. "Seriously, though, the elder Uchiha could not have signed it if you didn't know about it until he got back."

"Maybe," I shrugged, "Just let me handle this, nii-san." He crossed his ams again, preparing to stop me from doing something he thought I couldn't or shouldn't do. I shook my head at his caution, "Neji, please. Itachi and I have an agreement. If, in seven days I don't want to be his girlfriend, he will tear up the contract. Seven days, Neji; what could possibly happen?"

"He killed his whole clan in a _night_."

"Please? For me?"

He allowed his hands drop to his sides, "Are you sure about this, Hinata? Really sure?"

I nodded, "He worries about me, and…" I pulled my hair around, "You saw how he stuck up for me, Neji. He cares. I can do that much for him."

He snorted again, "I never could say 'no' to you. Even when I should."

"Thank you, nii-san." I crossed the distance between us, and hugged him hard. He returned the embrace, "You'll be nice?"

He patted my hair, "Yeah, we shook on it already."

After that, we just stood together and waited for Itachi to join us. I knew my father must be just about gnashing his teeth, if that sort of thing were at all dignified. I worried about what he would have to say. At the sound of the door opening, I looked up to see Itachi come out.

He was dressed better than I had expected. He gave me his half-smile, "This is appropriate for a meeting with a clan head." I must have really not been paying attention on our shopping trip, if I missed that he bought a yakata in dark blue with flecks of red and grey.

Neji nudged me, and I closed my mouth with a snap. He looked amazing. Hjis long hair was loosely tied with a red ribbon that mimicked Neji's white. Stark falls of black fell artfully to frame his face which was freshly shaven. He smelled like aftershave or cologne, with a fresh scent of citrus with sandalwood undertones .

His smile got wider, "I see you approve."

I blinked dumbly, I can't remember ever feeling this way about a person of the opposite sex. Even Naruto…who sadly always smelled a bit like ramen and warm skin. I found it to be appealing, but this was… different.

"Hiashi-san didn't call for you," Neji broke me of my reverie.

"You look amazing!" I slapped my hands over my eyes, "I didn't mean that!"

"She's cute when she's flustered, don't you agree?"

I squeezed my eyes shut, and felt the blush from hell burn my ears, "Neji?"

"Whatever. Come on." Neji grabbed my hand, and I trailed along beside him, embarrassed of my big mouth.

Itachi walked sedately at my other side. I managed to open my eyes, one hand still occupied with Neji's, when I saw he was holding his hand out. "Itachi?"

"You're my girlfriend, after all."

Neji grunted sourly, and I looked into Itachi's face, trying to figure him out. Was he tring to embarrass me? Or, was he sincere? After my little talk with Neji in the hallway, I had no idea which was worse. He retracted his hand, and his smile went away at the same time. His Uchiha face was back, and I felt so terribly bad. It was my fault that he wasn't happy.

'_I never go back on my word.' _I straightened my spine, and took a breath. Some shinobi I was, letting blushes and other people make me weak. This, too, was part of my nindo, I realized. To not go back on my word, I would hold Itachi's hand, and make him smile again.

I held out my hand, "Itachi?"

He didn't stop his pace, but regarded me. I felt Neji's attention turn back to me. I stopped, making Neji tug on my arm before he stopped as well. Itachi got a step ahead before he stood, still in the street, his polite gaze still on me. "I will."

He shook his head, "Do not patronize me, Hinata."

I clutched my hand back to my chest like it had been burned by his words. Was I really making him feel like that? No one had ever accused me, of all people, as being _condescending_.

Neji growled under his breath, "She's sorry, you bastard."

"Then she will get over it." Itachi faced forward, "I believe we have business elsewhere."

I felt lower than dirt. How long had it been since anyone could make me feel that way? All my carefully constructed self-confidence shattered by my own inaction. I quavered with the desire to drop to my knees and beg forgiveness like I used to. My eyes itched and burned with tears that I couldn't shed. These were my decisions, and I would not cry over them.

With exaggerated care, I put one foot in front of the other. A shinobi always finishes the mission, even in the extreme of losing his or her own life. This wasn't that bad, but I had to salvage this. If I stayed strong, if I could repair things as easily as Itachi disregarded them, then this could be saved. I would not go back on my word. _Your heart_, my conscience pricked me. _So be it_, I thought as I strode forward toward my home. So be it.

It felt like the longest walk on record. My team had once gone all the way to the Land of Clouds to find an informant, and this felt longer.

When my family seat loomed in the distance, Neji looked at me, "After you, Nee-chan." His face was gentle, he probably understood my body language very well. I nodded gratefully as he squeezed my shoulder briefly.

Itachi's steps faded, "I have never been inside."

"It's beautiful," I knew it was probably more ornate than his home even at the height of Uchiha power. Our family had always been proud, and though we were always a shinobi clan - for years before Konoha was founded and the First great Ninja war had ended - we'd had great wealth. I walked to the doors, and they whispered open.

"We've been expecting you, Lady Hinata." The light voice and slender frame of Kazuko appeared. The woman was one of the most beautiful in the village, at least I thought so. If not for her 'wrong side of the sheet' parentage, she would have been wife to a lucky main branch man. Her long red hair, when crossed with eyes like the inside of an abalone told her background more elegantly than words.

I'd heard that mother had offered to arrange a marriage to a Hyuga anyway, but Kazuko declined, stating it was her shame to be borne alone. The story always made me feel sad and lonely, though Kazuko herself seemed happy enough. I gave her a bow from the neck, "I have a guest, Kazuko-san. Could you escort Itachi-san to the sunroom, and see that he has anything he needs?"

The lovely butler opened eyes, green chased with pink and purple, and started back, "Y-yes, Lady Hinata."

Her kimono crinkled as she moved back, but I saw she looked afraid. "Kazuko-san?"

"He's an Uchiha," the woman bowed low. "I remember him well, though I…"

I looked to Itachi, confusion writ large on my face. He shrugged, "I am well known. Apparently my death is village gossip."

Neji stepped into the entry, "See to it, please."

The woman flushed, but stood back up, and offered Itachi a shaky smile. "Of course, please forgive my impertinence." She bowed again, and extended her hand, "Welcome, Itachi-san. If it would please you, the sun room is this way."

"I wish an audience with Lord Hiashi."

The woman blanched. Today was not her day, I noted with a small smile. "I will announce you. Please follow me.

Neji sighed, "I will tell him, Kazuko-san. Please see to Itachi-san's needs." He turned to face me, "Would you care to change, Hinata?"

Itachi left with the butler, and I checked my clothes. Next to Neji and Itachi, I looked like I just got off a mission. I was in soft shinobi pants with the cuff mid-calf topped with a dark blue mesh trimmed shirt and my purple coat. There was another servant standing to the side, slightly bowed, waiting to take it anyway. I pulled the coat off; maybe I should say my armor, since it felt like I was stripping myself before hostile forces.

I nodded, "I better." I handed the man my coat, "Thank you, Joben-san."

Neji followed me into my bedroom, sitting on the bed as I selected a summer weight kimono to wear. I went behind my screen, and slipped out of my clothes in favor of the light purple silk. I leaned into a bin, and pulled free a set of mesh tights and bandages to strap a kunai to my thigh. It was never a good idea to go unarmed to a meeting in the Hyuga household. You never knew when you'd have to defend yourself.

I came around, my hands busily tying the stays that would keep the kimono closed. Neji stood, dark blue hanhaba at the ready. Together, we wound it to a narrow obi, and tied it with the red pattern out.

He smiled at the finished version, "Now I'm underdressed."

"You always look perfect, big brother!" I hugged him, "Lets see what father wants, shall we?"

Neji took the proffered arm, tucking my hand on top of his bicep, "No doubt he wants to share his conversation with the Hokage."

I sighed, "That's what I was afraid of." Neji laughed, and together, we went to meet with the head of the Hyuga clan.

**Itachi**

I followed Kazuko as she led me to the parlor. The house was just as beautiful as Hinata had indicated. Every niche had a piece of artwork or weapon. I wondered idly if the weapons were just art or functional before I saw yet another servant carefully polishing a hand and a half bastard sword. Fully functional judging from the care the man was showing.

"Here it is, Itachi-san. Please have a seat, is there anything I can get you?" She turned the most enchanting eyes on me.

"I seem to have missed breakfast, do you have anything ready?"

She blinked for a long second. I wondered if I had asked the wrong thing or if she was terrified. "The chef has prepared the Lady Hinata's favorite breakfast, okayu with apricots and red bean jam on toast. Tea or coffee, I can make it to your preference."

If there was one thing I could appreciate about Hinata, it was that she and I seemed to share a sweet tooth. I returned the woman's smile, "Iced matcha? Extra sweet?"

She looked like she was stifling a laugh, "I will have the kitchen set up a service for you." She bowed, before turning and leaving me quite alone in the spacious sun room. I looked at the plants that were scattered in such a way to be pleasing to the eye. It wasn't rigidly organized or too messy. I felt very comfortable here, the sun highlighting ornamental rugs and books on slender reading stands.

At last, I sat, and thought about Hinata. It seemed all I ever had time to do lately was wonder how the human race even existed. Girls must spend their formative years learning how to make men frustrated. I could not believe how Hinata has acted when her cousin intruded on our morning.

She'd clung to me until she got so tongue-tied. Then she'd strangled the hem of her jacket and refused to even look at me. After I got done changing, she'd gone firey cheeked, and said I'd looked good. Then, she refused my hand, and then she tried to take it again. As if I would accept her charity in front of Neji.

It was almost enough to throw my hands up and declare the whole thing a farce. I almost wanted to, yet… Yet Hinata was simply astonishing. I loved the feel of her hair. The way she sneezed with such delicacy, or cried without caring that I could see her being vulnerable. I liked how she was shy and in the same breath bold. I wanted to kiss her and never stop.

It was depressing to think about my relative inexperience. Kisame had laughed out loud when he found out I am still a virgin. I hadn't cared at the time, since I was planning on dying that way. Now, I cared. Not that I think some village whore deserved my first time, no, that idea near curled my toes. Its just that, I wished I knew what to do to make Hinata want to be with me.

When a portly man walked into the sunroom with a large cloth-covered try, I heard my stomach rumble.

"Seems I'm right on time, young master. I have your meal." He smiled, "Please do let Kazuko-san know if you require anything at all." I looked up to see her standing where I swear there hadn't been anyone. I had it, and I had it bad. I would need to be more mentally on the ball before I met with Hiashi.

The cook bowed out, leaving me with the butler. I judged that she wanted to ask me a question, "You can ask me anything."

She looked surprised, but recovered quickly, "I informed Lord Hiashi that you wish to see him. He is meeting with Lady Hinata and Master Neji." She smiled, "Your family has a bad reputation, Itachi-san."

"What do you think?"

She brought a slender finger to her lips before answering, "I think you have lovely manners." She bowed again, "There is a bell pull over there," she gestured, "if you need anything at all. I must attend to my duties." She backed out of the room, and I was left to my breakfast and my thoughts.

Not less than half an hour later, the male servant who'd been polishing the sword bowed in. "Itachi-san? Lord Hiashi will see you now?"

I stood, "I am ready."

We took a side hall, and the man opened a door, bowing again. I looked in, it seemed to be a library or study, there were books and half-open scrolls on floor to ceiling shelves. Hiashi remained seated on a dark green pillow. Hinata was in perfect seiza, while the Lord of the Hyuga sat in the men's casual position. I copied Hinata without the slim cushion the girl was kneeling on.

"Good day, Lord Hiashi."

The man sat quietly for a few heartbeats, an intimidation measure that might have worked on someone who hasn't had to endure the same or worse at the hands of another proud man, my own father. "What reason do you have for asking an audience?"

I folded my hands in my lap, "There are several things I've learned since my return that trouble me. Firstly, I noted that a silver smith that my family had supplied with silver for generations had stamped his goods with the Hyuga crest. Also, the police force has been disbanded."

"No one cares too much about a contract with an extinct clan, Itachi-san."

I fought the urge to loom over him. I couldn't do it if we were face to face, but I could now. I crushed my emotions, "There has been a Uchiha who could control those contracts when he became of age. Now, I can administer those contracts."

Hiashi frowned, "Is that all? When you left, you gave up all rights to those properties. I would be willing to work out new contracts, since you've…" he paused, an unlikely smirk lurking at the corners of his mouth, "retuned."

That was good. I would need funds to rebuild the compound. Even if I tore the walls down, and offered the land to the residents of the village or a smaller clan, I would need capital. I nodded as graciously as I could.

Hiashi continued, "This war has everyone too busy to commit the kind of crimes your police force dealt with. As a matter of fact, since I had nothing to do with the disbandment, you will have to voice your concerns to the Hokage." He cleared his throat, giving his daughter a hot look that made her flinch. "As for my daughter and her mission."

I raised my brows, "I'm listening."

"I was not happy to hear that my children and nephew conspired to keep secrets. I have," he held up a slim scroll with the red border that meant mission, "a scroll prepared by the Hokage telling me to very kindly butt out." He slipped the scroll under his cushion. "I think you may have a preconceived notion that I am against you. That is not strictly true. After I heard your amnesty, I spoke with Lady Tsunade about you. She said I could not deny you your rights as a clan head. That means, all contracts must be renegotiated. I do not wish to do so today, unless that was your intention?"

"All contracts?"

"All that were finalized by your father, Itachi-san." Hinata flushed deep red. "Neji let slip your attitude toward Hinata. The marriage contract is void."

"What if she would like to marry me of her own free will?" Hiashi blinked in consternation, while Hinata's head snapped up to stare at me.

"If she should so choose, I won't stop her." Hiashi held up a finger, "It would be extremely impudent of you to marry her without my blessing, however."

Hinata was worrying her bottom lip with her teeth, as her fingers plucked at the bottom of her obi. Well, I hadn't expected her to leap into my arms and demand her fathers blessing. "I agree."

"Hinata-chan?"

She looked up, her eyes going to me and then her father, "Yes, of course, father."

The man had a small frown. I was glad that Hinata hadn't acted like she'd rather be used by Orochimaru instead of be my wife. The important things apparently out of the way, Hiashi stood, motioning for us to rise as well, "You are dismissed."

"I will arrange a meeting with your secretary to re-negotiate those contracts and settlements." Hiashi nodded, lost in thought as Hinata and I left his study.

* * *

**AN/** An all new, never before seen chapter - the re-write is over! I hadn't planned on making my days split, but it seems Itachi has waaaay too much to do and say for just one chapter! Please drop a review! They really help my motivation, and I love to hear what you're thinking. _Bon soir!_


	10. Second Day Pt2 - Outed

**Chapter 9 - Second Day Part 2 - Outed**

_Never thought I'd live  
__To see the day  
__When everybody's words got in the way - Everybody Talks by Neon Trees_

We had not gone more than ten feet away from the study when Hinata turned around so fast that I nearly ran into her. Her face was red, but she wasn't smiling or almost in tears. I got the distinct feeling she was angry. I was right on the money.

"What," her voice, usually so sweet and girlish, was low and tight, "were you thinking?"

I cocked my head; I distinctly remembered that she'd said that I would be the one to inform Hiashi. I opened my mouth, she swiped her hand low, and had my body been in the path, I would be nursing a bruise if not a few broken bones.

"No, I don't want to hear any of your well thought out plans. You talked business with him, and threw me in in the bargain. And him, with his, 'I won't stop her,' like it was not his signature on your contract in the first place." Her breath was heaving by the end, and she looked mentally worn, "Just go wait for me, I'm going to change."

I almost asked where I was supposed to wait, but her quick feet had her across the formal living room and around a corner before I could formulate the words. Instead, I did not think it through. I ran after her and caught her by the wrist in front of one of the many rooms lining the hallway. I chanced a look inside, and my heart thudded painfully, it was _her room_.

She jerked hard, her face turning a tomato shade of red. I clamped down on her, "You are gorgeous right now."

Ok, I admit, I should have put just a _little_ thought into chasing her. I sounded so stupid to myself. Her eyes widened, and I felt her pulse jump in her wrist. It was such a turn on, I wanted to push her against the wall and ravish her under her father's roof. If that were the return I could expect from not thinking, then I would stop.

Hinata relaxed, her other hand rose to her cleavage, which was moving tantalizingly to the rhythm of her deeper than normal breaths. "I…" she started, "I didn't w-want to be outdone." It was so quiet I almost didn't hear the admission.

I released her wrist and she stood at the door. In that moment, I would have done anything to make the feelings that surged within me and between us last forever. I felt light and she looked so radiant, with her lips slightly parted, and her lavender-tinted eyes only opened halfway.

"If you wore a burlap sack, no one could shine brighter." I seized the moment, and kissed her lips. She didn't startle back. On the other hand, she did not try to prolong the contact either.

"You can just wait here," she breathed into my collarbone. In a split second, her door shut, with her on the other side, and me feeling not a little helpless and alone in the hallway.

When I heard some very quick and light footsteps, I straightened my clothes, and tried to regain my composure. A younger girl stepped into view, and turned Hyuga eyes on me. Her chocolate toned hair and mid-winter eyes reminded me of Neji. This could only be, "Hanabi-chan?"

"How do you know me?" She walked closer, confidence ringing in every step.

I smiled, this girl had only been a baby the last time I saw her. Nevertheless, who else could she possibly be? I gave her a small chuckle, "You don't remember me, Hanabi-chan?"

She stopped, her cock-sure smile slipping, "I know who you are." She put her hands on barely there hips that matched her slim girl's frame. "Uchiha Itachi. Father let me sit in when he spoke with Neji and Hinata."

"Then I suppose it would only be polite of me to answer you." I matched the youngster's stoicism. "I used to watch you many years ago, when you were in swaddling clothes." I almost smiled at the memory of the quiet baby with the shock of dark hair. "You've grown up, though."

"I'm sure you have, too," she spat, her nose tilting in the air. "What are you doing with my sister, Uchiha I-ta-chi?"

I raised my brows, "She is on a mission from your Hokage. I personally am not doing much to your sister."

Hanabi giggled. It was almost unnerving, since she was so cold just moments ago. "You're not doing much, are you? Well, okay then." She knocked at Hinata's door, "Sis? Are you all right?"

Hinata cracked the door and took a deep breath before joining us in the hallway. "I-I just…" Hinata smiled at her sister, "Hanabi, you have met Itachi?"

Hanabi sniffed, sliding her eyes to me, "Itachi and I have met." She returned her sister's smile, though, "You changed the subject. And your clothes."

Hinata was back in her dark blue shirt and calf-length shinobi pants. She had added a thigh holster. "Well, yes." Hinata started down the hallway toward the front of the house, "Kiba and Shino are coming. There were butterflies all over the garden outside my window."

I exchanged a curious look with Hanabi. Had she really just ignored her sister? I shrugged and Hanabi gave me the miniature version of the stink-eye. I followed a strangely reticent Hinata to the front doors. Hanabi fumed quietly in the parlor. Together, Hinata and I left the house.

I sensed her teammates as soon as we left. They were talking not ten yards from the front gates. Hinata paused for a moment before taking a deep breath and turning to me, laying three slim fingers on my chest to halt my progress.

"Itachi." She breathed again, "I want to say I am deeply sorry about how I acted with Neji this morning. I should not have treated you that way, and I apologize." Her head was bowed, but I could hear in her tone that she really was sorry.

I lay my hand over hers, making her palm flat against my chest. "I did not think that telling your father my intentions would upset you, please accept my sincere apology." She met my eyes, "How will you introduce me to your team?"

"They know you or know of you," she said, her head cocked. "And they're watching right now. I think it's safe to say they'll know everything very soon any way." She laughed lightly under her breath before continuing, "I feel so brazen, letting you hold me like this. Kiba and Shino… well, they shouldn't actually die of shock."

I smiled at her, and she turned her hand under mine, clutching my fingers. My heart leapt up at the simple action. It was as if she'd told me that she was ready to be with me, even if she never opened her mouth. "Does that mean I can kiss you, now?"

She blushed and stumbled over her own feet, "N-not yet."

I let it go. I had kissed her, she would need to initiate the next kiss, or all was lost. If she could not come that far on her own… It would have to be enough. All I could do was show her what she meant to me, and then, she would reciprocate. Instead, I gave her hand a squeeze and we moved harmoniously to meet her team.

I knew their families just by looking at their clothing, or in the Inuzuka's case, the beast panting in the dappled sunlight was a dead giveaway. As we approached, they grew more and more suspicious looking, their faces darkening in what I took to be anger. We stopped a few steps away, and the boys eyed me. Even the dog had come to attention and was sniffing in my direction. Everyone jumped when it let out a loud woof.

"Akamaru says we know you," began the one who Hinata had called Kiba. He scratched at his red tattoo under his left eye. "Shino?"

The other boy turned slightly, "Akamaru is right. It is Itachi Uchiha."

Hinata sighed, "Will you two stop acting like heathens?" She raised the hand that was linked with mine before thinking better of it and gesturing with her free hand, "Itachi, these are the teammates I told you about, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino."

I nodded to each, "I am glad to finally meet you."

"Che!" the Inuzuka spat, "I didn't believe mom or Hana, now I owe them 500 Ryo!"

Shino nodded, "Maybe we could talk?"

"At the riverside?" Hinata mused, "Ground Eight?" I knew that training area. A grassy strip sat nestled between the river and forest. The boys nodded, and we walked out.

"I know I am going to regret this," I leaned close to Hinata. "But can you tell me what's going on?"

Her face was set in serene lines, "They just want to talk. They have been my protectors and my friends for years. They've been there for me, and I think they just…" She paused, considering her friends who were just ahead of us, "They love me."

I chuckled. Of course they did, how could they not? Hinata was easily one of the most honest, sweet, not to mention beautiful, women I had ever met. I just hoped that they would accept me. It seemed that for every bump in what I considered 'our' relationship, there was one more hurdle to overcome.

I could barely remember the names and faces of the genin team I had been assigned to. They had not graduated to chunin when I did, and we'd been never been friends. I was always undergoing some special training, or accepting a solo mission to try to prove something to my father. It was times like this, when I think of the childhood he had killed, that I actually don't miss the man. It makes me wonder if I really did it to serve the village or if I just grew tired of his disapproving glare.

We reached the training ground, and I snapped out of my reverie. I glanced around; it was a truly beautiful spot. Akamaru was barking and splashing in the river, but Kiba just stood his ground until we stopped. Shino turned to us, pushing his glasses tighter to his eyes. Hinata squeezed my hand, and I took the cue.

"As you can see, I am not dead. Or a criminal, as you have also obviously found out."

Kiba and Shino traded glances, but it was the Inuzuka who spoke, "We got that. What I don't get is that," he scowled at the space between Hinata and I, where our hands were linked.

Hinata stood her ground, "I'm sorry, Kiba-kun, I haven't been truthful with you or Shino-kun." She paused, her one hand fiddling with the hem of her yet unzipped coat, "Itachi and I…" She pulled that hem into a death grip, "We've known each other for a long time. I was chosen by the Hokage to guard him for a few more days."

Shino shook his head slowly, "Please continue."

Hinata slumped in on herself, and I gave her a gentle grasp. "I-I…" She took a second to pull herself together, "I am promised to marry him."

Both Shino and Kiba did a series of double takes that under any other circumstance would have been hilarious. Honestly, I think Hinata could have let them have it a little easier, but… I shrugged. Nothing to do except to just go with it.

Shino recovered first, "Hinata?"

"No fucking way!" Kiba hurled himself straight at me. I let go of Hinata, turning to let the teen sail right past. Akamaru joined the fray, and soon I was covered in wet dog and angry teen. It was not as if it would have been even remotely fair to fight back.

I wouldn't have believed it if I did not witness what came next. Hinata stood, quavering with Shino looking shocked next to her. They exchanged a glance, and Kiba lifted my chest off the ground via the collar of my yukata. Then all of them _laughed_. I pushed the boy and dog off and tried to make my clothes straight.

"You should have seen your face," Kiba roared with another gut-busting guffaw.

Hinata wiped her eyes, "I'm sorry, Itachi!" She punched Shino in the arm and he sobered while Kiba just shook his head, letting out the occasional chuckle.

"What just happened?" I was totally lost, and a little bit mad. I am not used to people attacking me and laughing uproariously.

Kiba stood, "Seriously, man. You're getting married? To Hinata."

Hinata met my eyes, "We -," she paused, her eyes moving to Kiba's. "It's a long story, but I am dating him, Kiba-kun. Shino?"

Shino's hooded face dropped, "I can't tell you what to do Hinata, and I think we've all had enough shocks for one day." He lifted his shaded eyes to me, "Itachi," he began, "Kiba and I have been Hinata's friends for a long time now. I can't speak for Kiba, but if she says that she wants to be with you, then I for one am willing to let her. She deserves the very best I can give, which includes my trust that she's doing the right thing."

Kiba scowled at him, but I was glad that Hinata had friends who truly loved her. "Thank you, Shino."

"I never thought I'd take down, not only an Uchiha, but the infamous Itachi. I should forgive you for stealing Hinata for that alone." Kiba was not smiling as he continued, "I knew I was never going to have a chance. Did you know, Hinata?"

"About Itachi?" she guessed. She folded her hands, her eyes looking sad, "I didn't, but you knew I was in love, Kiba. I have been, I mean."

Kiba stood, brushing himself off, "True. And I know that Itachi has no chance, either."

"I am standing right here," I said angrily.

"And she's been in love with Naruto for six years! She even confessed, though I didn't hear it with my own ears." He turned his hot, dark eyes to me, "You _don't_ have a chance."

Shino hugged Hinata, and I met Kiba with my own cold ferocity, "That's up to her, don't you agree?"

Shino spoke up before I did anything rash, "Both of you settle down, my bugs are getting agitated." Hinata stayed tucked into his hug, "Hinata has more strength in her than anyone could ever believe." He paused as Hinata turned her head toward him. He drew a thumb across her forehead, straightening her hair. "I have faith that you'll make the right decision."

Kiba frowned, "Naruto will be back tonight."

I almost laughed. So, there was a love quadrangle. Hinata patted Shino, making him release her, "I heard. I-I'll talk to him, too."

Kiba shared another look with Shino, which made both of them nod. Kiba spoke, "Naruto…"

Hinata cut him off, "He didn't acknowledge me, Kiba. Sakura confessed to him, too. I don't even think she's lying."

I stood, feeling bewildered. I knew about her crush on Naruto, but not this particular triangle. Hadn't Sasuke said that this Sakura girl liked him? My brows drew down, this was actually _complicated_. "I'm glad this is all out in the open." Three sets of eyes turned toward me, "I am perfectly serious."

Kiba threw his hands in the air and Akamaru barked loudly, "Sheesh. Just…" He patted the dog, "Go on and play, boy." Kiba pulled off his heavy leather jacket, slinging it over his shoulder. "Listen, okay, I…" he reached up to scratch his cheek, "Are you okay with this, Hinata?"

She nodded, "Although father said the contract was void, I gave my word, and Itachi," she smiled at me and it was warm as sunshine, "is a great guy." She held her hand out again, and I gratefully folded those slim fingers into mine.

Shino shrugged, "That settles it, then. We will hunt you down if you hurt her, Uchiha."

Kiba smiled, "All the genjutsu in the world won't stop me."

"I would not even dream of it."

Hinata smiled at her friends, and her chakra was smooth as silk, indicating how happy she was just then. I marveled at her and her ability to make others fall in love with her as easily as I could hit a target with a kunai. She was really one in a million, and Naruto better watch himself.

The four of us sat alongside that river. Listening to Akamaru play, it was almost comfortable. The three of them talked about their last mission and their fears over the upcoming war. I had known so much war already in service to the Akatsuki; it made me melancholy to hear Hinata talk about it.

I stood, brushing off my yukata, nothing less than a good dry cleaning would ever get the doggie scent out, but at least it _looked_ okay. "I am getting hungry, Hinata, do you and your friends want to get something? We could bring it back here, if you wish."

"Hell yeah," Kiba popped up like he had springs in his ankles. "C'mon, Akamaru, it's grub time!" Shino and Hinata exchanged glances, but stood as well. The five of us went into the village proper. That's when the fun stuff happened.

The marketplace in Konoha was a sight to see. Even in the worst weather, it bustled with activity. Hawkers and brokers opened booths to line the streets while the merchants with money opened their storefronts to the passerby. Roving food-mongers cried out their dishes, and people with iron stomachs lined up to try the street fare. You could buy most anything there, and Konoha turned out its pockets for the latest in technology or weaponry.

I remembered clearly the last time I openly wandered these streets. I had been fifteen. The discrimination against the Uchiha had been an open secret for years. I felt almost like everyone was watching. I watched them all in return, and when I was done, I went home, and agreed to kill my clan. The hostility and mistrust had been palpable on both sides. Sometimes, you removed a limb to save the patient.

This time it was different. The Hyuga had always been the golden clan, and everyone wanted to do business with the heiress in our midst. She just shook her head, and moved on, causing a ripple of courtesy to follow us.

"Is it always like this?"

Shino nodded, "When we come with Hinata, yes. Our clans," he indicated the young Inuzuka and himself, "aren't as big as the Hyuga, and everyone knows what the pupil-less eye means."

Kiba gave a snarky grin, "You'd think they could recognize a fuckin' big dog, but no."

"You would think," I said with a chuckle. "I am just glad that no one seems to recog-" I did not have time to finish my sentence.

A giant tomato flew out toward us, followed by a shout, "Get out of Konoha, Uchiha!"

We turned to find a stunned crowd of shoppers and store keeps, with one very red-faced man in the middle. "That's right," he continued, pointing a meaty finger at me. "That's Uchiha Itachi. The clan killer, as if being an Uchiha wasn't enough for him!"

Hinata stepped in front of me, and bowed low before the man, "Forgive me, but if you know who he is, then you know what he is, sir." She straightened, and her teammates flanked me hard, "His amnesty has been announced, and you will show him respect as a clan head."

"This has nothing to do with you, Lady Hyuga."

Hinata's lips tightened before she opened her mouth again, "He is in my company. That is enough to assure you, he is my concern." She turned her look to the rest of the crowd, "He is a citizen of Konoha! Don't we have enough hate on our hands? Must you also behave like animals toward one of your founding clan?"

If she had spit on the man, I doubt she would have gotten a bigger reaction. Tsunade must have known that the civilians of Konoha would listen to the girl. Hinata has the grace and bearing of a clan head. She also seemed to be well known, since the crowd melted away like dew before the morning sun.

Only the one angry man was left, and he was breathing heavily, "The Uchiha ran our family out of business twenty years ago! His police force wrongfully imprisoned my brother. Just because everyone else left, doesn't change the fact that these fucking princes of the Uchiha clan are above the law and think they're better than us."

I stepped forward, using a few fingers to touch Hinata's back. She was tight with tension and the leading edge of anger. I allowed my chakra to brush hers, making her turn those hard lavender eyes to me. In turn, I looked at the man, "I have no idea what you are talking about sir. I was a year old twenty years ago, and I cannot apologize for something I have no knowledge of." He took a step forward, and I removed the hand from her back to stop him, "If you have a complaint against my clan, please bring me before the magistrate. I am not a shinobi, but I am the clan head. I will take responsibly for the clan's actions from this day forward."

"You're not welcome in my shop, Uchiha." He scanned the other three faces with me, "If that means losing business, so be it." He turned his back on us, and stomped into one of the shops lining the street.

"That was hella fun," Kiba grouched, "If I see that guy on the street…"

"Nothing will happen?" Shino volunteered with a shrug.

Kiba laughed, "That was pretty awesome, though. I like hanging out with you, Itachi. I wonder what kind of trouble you could stir up if we walked around the training pitches?"

Hinata looked away, but not before I saw the glisten of tears in her eyes. "You knew it might happen, Hinata."

She folded her fingers over her stomach, "What did your family do, Itachi?"

"I stopped them. That's all that matters."

Shino lay a hand on Hinata's arm, "If you want to be with him, you will have to take the good with the bad."

"I thought I was." She looked back up, her voice was tremulous, "I am. I will not go back."

Kiba gave her a one armed hug, "You were great back there, Hinata."

"Thank you, Kiba." Akamaru wiggled between them, "You too, Akamaru. Anyone else want tako yaki? Mister Shizmi has roasted sweet potatoes, too." She sniffled, wiping her eyes with her sleeve before heading deeper into the market.

The rest of the afternoon progressed slowly. We wandered the village, and I reacquainted myself with the place I had defended to the very best of my ability. It was beautiful, even if some of her inhabitants were backward fools.

I trailed behind the trio when Kiba looked up at the sun, "We should train, if we're going to, it's almost dusk."

Hinata turned bright eyes on me, "Is that okay?"

I thought about it. Would I be able to watch them exercise their ninja skills without feeling overwhelmed at my own loss? For her, I would be content. "It will be fine, I'll just watch." I smiled when she reached back to grip my hand and she returned the smile with her own shining grin.

"What? He can't…" Kiba scratched his chin, looking between Hinata and me and then at Shino, "He can't do ninjitsu anymore?"

"It is part of the amnesty agreement. I may not use my chakra unless it's in defense of Konoha, Hinata's life while she remains my guardian, or my own personal safety."

"Is that why you didn't fight back when he attacked you earlier?" Shino looked like a puzzle piece just slipped into place.

"One reason." I gave Shino a sidelong look and he gave me a near imperceptible nod.

"Fuck that," Kiba stood tall, "I won't use any ninjitsu either. Let's fight."

Shino frowned, "He's still Itachi _Uchiha_."

I flipped my hands up, "I won't want Hinata to be angry."

"What she gonna get mad over? It's not against the rules for me to fight a civvie. As long as he knows what he's getting into, it's all good."

Shino pulled his glasses down and stared directly into Kiba's face, "He's afraid she'll get mad when he kicks your ass."

"Oh, Itachi, no, let's just…"

"Hinata, I'll be nice, and won't even leave him bruised." Kiba discarded the jacket he had been wearing and stood in the ready position, his hands loose at his sides, his feet planted hard at shoulder width.

"Kiba!" Hinata frowned, "He doesn't have any gear, and look, he's not wearing the right clothes, I really…"

"You letting _her_ do all your fighting? Come on, I promised."

Hinata's hands went to fists, "Kick his ass, Itachi."

I inclined my head with a smile, "Shall we say two against one, and loser buys dinner?" I pulled my arms free of the yukata, snugging the obi tight.

Shino shook his head, "Not if you're not going to be able to use chakra."

"Neither will you be. I suggest that we all get one kunai. First blood is first loser." I smirked. I have a good smirk.

Hinata walked to wear Kiba's jacket lay, plopping down to sit on it. Akamaru joined her, and she patted the amiable beast. She reached down, and flipped a kunai in my direction. I caught it underhand, sending it spinning over my head in a flashy arch before catching it by the eye with a single finger of the other hand.

Maybe it was sheer arrogance on my part. I had never seen them train or fight, but I felt like it was time. This is boy bonding at its very best. I allowed myself to go slack, ruining their aim. Stepping right into the path of the kunai coming from Kiba, and using my own to deflect it sent it spinning end over end to thunk into a nearby tree. Shino wasted no effort tossing his kunai away, and instead took a low crouch and when my hands were occupied with Kiba, he came at me in a streak.

I managed to get one hand on Kiba, sending him ass over teakettle before I was locked into a grapple with Shino. He was stronger than he looked, something that could apply to most ninja, since stealth is achieved with a minimum of baggage. The chubby features of Choza and the other Akimichi flashed in my minds eye. Shino vibrated in my hands, and I remembered about his insects. His mouth was set in a determined line, as he pressed forward.

Urging my muscles into the _memory_ of using chakra, I swiveled impossibly fast, throwing Shino off balance. Hinata gasped, and the roar of an outraged Kiba caught my ear as the man slid toward my feet. I grasped his plan a second before contact, tossing Shino to the side as I jumped. Kiba grabbed his teammate and they stood, spitting defiance.

"You could not have done that, Uchiha-san," Shino bit off the words.

"I have a good memory," I replied, feeling exhilarated at their failure to land a punch, or worse, draw blood.

Kiba growled, his lips peeled back like an animal. He came at me again, this time faster, and without my sharingan, I lost him momentarily as he zigzagged across the pitch. I should have known better than to allow myself to be distracted by the show. Out of nowhere, Shino wrapped an arm around me, angling his kunai into my neck. I felt the tip effortlessly slide into the tender flesh, and I leaned back, "First blood!" Shino lowered the weapon and Kiba whooped.

Shino stepped around, his mouth forming a smile, the first I had seen all day. "Since I drew blood, I want to eat at the tea house." Kiba groaned while Hinata shared a smile with Akamaru. "Because I want something green for a change."

We walked back into the village, where I drew money from my - Sasuke's - account for the dinner. I dwelled on the idea that I had been overtaken by an Inuzuka and an Aburame who did not use any chakra techniques. I fingered the scab on my neck, and wondered when I lost my edge.

That night, as Hinata and I headed back out to the hospital for bed, I realized something. It did not matter when I lost my edge; I was no longer a weapon to be wielded by Konoha. The thought left me feeling depressed. I knew that, I thought I was ready for civilian life. Obviously, I had been fooling myself.

* * *

**AN/ **In my mind, I see Hanabi as a spoiled brat. I hope I pulled off 'young and snotty' with her. Kiba, to me, is just a handful of votes behind Naruto for village idiot. I mean that in the very best way possible, since I also think he's adorably scruffy. I tried to do Shino justice. I don't think people can get past the bug thing to the stoic yet lonely young man I feel is under the façade. Poor Itachi is growing up, I don't think he likes it. Next: Enter the Number One Knucklehead Ninja! Please review! Its nearly painless, and just a few words can have tremendous weight. XD

**ANN/** So, I wrote this before my computer melted down. I lost almost all my work, but I had really barely even started the next chapter, anyway, so... It may be another long wait, depending on how my time gets mangled for the holiday, and the fact that I have to find a new word processor. Thank you all for sticking with me!


End file.
